Sous le feu des caméras
by JaLiiLove
Summary: Pour les besoins d'une enquête, Jane et Lisbon se retrouvent sous couverture à jouer les acteurs. Mais ils vont surtout en apprendre sur eux et qui sait ? On ne peut pas toujours garder le contrôle... Fanfic principalement sur Mentalist avec l'apparition de Castle et Beckett. Lire l'introduction SVP ! :)
1. Chapter 1

Alors, voici ma première (enfin non, ma deuxième, mais je ne compte pas poster la première pour l'instant) vraie fanfiction ( si si, avec des chapitres et tout ! ) Comme écrit dans la description, elle est inspirée de "Le Diable d'habille en costard trois-pièces", par Antsybal. Je la conseille à tous les fans Jisbon !

Je remercie aussi Tournesol qui a mit des reviews sur "Limite à franchir" et "Un lit à partager", ainsi que les personnes anonymes qui se reconnaîtront :D

J'espère en avoir tout plein sur celle-là ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Sous le feu des caméras

Chapitre 1

Une fois de plus, Lisbon était plongée dans le dossier d'une affaire complexe. Très complexe, même. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'ils enquêtaient sur la mort d'une jeune femme très mystérieuse, ayant tout un tas de secrets autour d'elle. Elle avait de multiples vies, de multiples cartes d'identité, elle trompait chaque jour sa famille et ses amis. Personne ne savait qui elle était réellement, et Lisbon commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Comment retrouver un tueur et un mobile parmi toutes les personnes qu'elle côtoyait chaque jour sous différents noms ? Récemment, ils avaient appris qu'en plus de ses jobs à temps partiel de serveuse, de gardienne d'enfant et de professeur de cours particulier, elle avait été engagée pour jouer dans un court-métrage à New-York. Lisbon poussa un énorme soupir. Ses yeux commençaient à la brûler. Il était tard, mais elle espérait tellement trouver un autre indice, une nouvelle piste, n'importe quoi… Sur ce coup-là, même Jane était dépassé, et cela augmentait le stress de la jeune femme. En plus, il s'était absenté toute la journée d'aujourd'hui, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. En parlant du loup… Le bruit de l'ascenseur se fit entendre et Teresa releva la tête avec lourdeur. C'était Jane, le visage rayonnant, qui venait de faire son apparition. Sans grande surprise, il se dirigea vers le bureau de Lisbon.  
-Bonsoir ! Ça va ?  
-Non, répondit-elle, catégorique. Cette enquête est une catastrophe.  
-Heureusement que vous avez un consultant brillant qui a une solution à tous les problèmes, mh ?  
Les yeux de Lisbon s'éclairèrent un peu.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Vous savez qui est le coupable ?  
-Et bien, il ne faut pas demander un miracle non plus. Par contre, j'ai eu une idée excellente pour avancer dans cette affaire ! Mais comme je vous connais, ça ne va pas vous plaire.  
Lisbon fronça les sourcils.  
-Ça ne va pas vous plaire du tout…  
-Ecoutez, là, je suis ouverte à toute proposition de votre part, même complètement loufoque. Je nage en plein désastre et je suis vraiment fatiguée, alors allez-y.  
-D'accord, mais vous devez me promettre d'accepter.  
-Jane…  
-Sinon je ne vous dit rien. Lisbon soupira. C'était une mauvaise idée de promettre quelque chose à Jane à l'aveuglette. Mais là, elle n'avait plus vraiment le choix.  
-Très bien, je vous promets. Un immense sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du consultant, ce qui présageait à Lisbon quelque chose de très mauvais. Il sortit alors de sa veste une enveloppe. Il la lui tendit, et elle se hâta d'ouvrir pour découvrir dans quel bazar elle venait de se fourrer. Elle parcouru la lettre, ou plutôt le contrat, ses yeux s'écarquillant d'horreur de ligne en ligne. Finalement, elle la reposa, livide. Elle regarda Jane avec des yeux exprimant de la colère et de la résignation.  
-C'est la pire idée que vous ne m'ayez jamais proposée de votre vie.  
-Vous avez promis.  
-Je romps ma promesse.  
-Vous ne pouvez pas ! s'exclama Jane. C'est le concept même d'une promesse !  
-Oh, Jane ! fit Lisbon avec colère. Si vous croyez que je vais m'amuser à jouer les actrices, vous pouvez toujours rêver ! Vous êtes complètement timbré !  
-Je ne vous demande pas de jouer les actrices mais de travailler sous couverture, répondit-il. Si vous acceptez ce job, nous saurons tout sur la vie en tant que comédienne de la victime. Personne ne saura que nous sommes de la police ! Ce sera parfait !  
-Nous ? demanda Lisbon, interloquée.  
-Ah oui, heu… Jane eut un petit sourire. J'ai été engagé moi aussi. Lisbon secoua la tête négativement.  
-Je ne suis pas actrice, Jane, pas plus que vous. C'est presque le rôle principal ! Même si je voulais, je ne pourrais pas.  
-Bien-sûr que si, vu que j'ai déniché ce contrat pour vous. C'est un miracle que je nous aie trouvé un rôle à tous les deux. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir tout ce que j'ai fait pour en arriver à là.  
-Non, Jane ! Non, non, et non !

* * *

-Oh non, non, non… marmonna la même jeune femme deux jours plus tard, dans l'avion qui les emmenait à New-York, en parcourant le scénario des yeux. Elle s'efforça de rester calme. Elle regarda Jane, à côté de lui. Son visage était tourné vers le hublot.  
-Je pensais que vous prendriez ça au second degré, ce qui compte, c'est l'enquête, dit-il pensivement, espérant la faire décolérer.  
-Jane. Même si c'est au second plan, vous vous rendez compte quel genre de rôle je vais devoir jouer ? Je ne peux pas faire ça ! Il se tourna vers elle, avec son éternel petit sourire en coin. Il essaya d'être le plus sérieux possible.  
-S'il-vous plaît, Lisbon. Si nous bouclons vite le meurtrier, nous pourrons vite rentrer et vous ne serez pas obligée de faire tout le film.  
-Nous ne sommes même pas sûr que le meurtrier soit là-bas ! Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter… Pourquoi vous n'avez pas demandé à Van Pelt de faire l'actrice ? Je suis sûre qu'elle aurait été contente d'aller sur le terrain, elle.  
-Le profil ne correspondait pas, ils voulaient une femme aux cheveux foncés et forte de caractère. Et puis, c'est plus amusant avec vous, ajouta-t-il. Elle lui lança un regard chargé de reproches.  
-Je vous ferai payer ça dès que nous serons rentrés. Elle jeta à nouveau un œil au scénario et se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié quelque chose.  
-C'est quoi, votre rôle ?  
-Oh… Jane regarda ailleurs, absolument certain que sa patronne allait enrager. Vous ne voulez pas garder la surprise ?  
-Non, répondit-elle en l'observant, l'air soupçonneux.  
-Je joue… un des prétendants de votre personnage. Lisbon le regarda avec des yeux ronds.  
-Dites-moi « poisson d'avril », je vous en prie…  
-Nous sommes en mai.  
-Lequel, des prétendants ? demanda-t-elle.  
-William, Will pour les intimes. Lisbon étouffa une exclamation et se reporta à la fin du scénario en faisant voleter les pages. Elle trouva la scène qu'elle cherchait et la lui colla sous le nez.  
-Comme par hasard, c'est celui qu'elle choisit à la fin ! s'écria-t-elle. Il eut un sourire gêné.  
-Heu, oui je sais. Mais là, je n'y suis vraiment pour rien. Il n'y avait que trois rôles masculins à prendre et c'était le seul blond aux cheveux bouclés.  
-Je me fiche de vos excuses ! Vous auriez dû me prévenir !  
-Mais comme je vous le rappelle, nous aurons certainement trouvé le meurtrier avant la scène, heu… fatidique.  
Lisbon se calma un peu à cet argument.  
-Et puis, de toute façon, même si on ne le trouve pas à temps, je ne le ferai pas. Je refuse catégoriquement de… de vous…  
-Embrasser ? demanda Jane avec un sourire malin. Elle lui jeta un regard noir.

Quelques heures plus tard, les deux enquêteurs se retrouvèrent, valise à la main, dans les rues de New-York, légèrement perdus. Le studio auquel ils devaient se rendre n'était pas très connu. C'est alors qu'ils croisèrent un homme et une femme. La femme, très jolie entre parenthèses, portait à sa ceinture l'insigne de la NYPD que Lisbon reconnut rapidement. Ravie d'un peu de familiarité dans ce monde inconnu, elle accosta la flic, Jane la suivant.  
-Bonjour, excusez-moi de vous déranger. Vous pourriez nous indiquer où sont les studios « Youthmovies » s'il-vous plaît ? La jeune femme lui adressa un sourire. Derrière, son compère les observait curieusement.  
-Vous devez suivre la cinquième avenue, ensuite tourner à droite. C'est en face d'un centre commercial, vous verrez.  
-Vous êtes écrivain, non ? demanda alors Jane à l'homme. Lisbon se tourna vers lui et effectivement, elle avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu. Le beau ténébreux fit alors un large sourire.  
-Je suis Richard Castle, en chair et en os. La femme leva les yeux au ciel.

-Ah, j'en étais sûr, dit Jane.  
-Et vous, vous êtes des touristes ? demanda Rick sans ménagement. Instinctivement, Lisbon dévoila son insigne du CBI.  
-Nous sommes sous couverture, à vrai dire.  
-Vous êtes flic ? demanda la femme, intéressée.  
-Moi, oui, dit Lisbon avec un sourire. Lui, il est consultant.  
-Oh ! Rick aussi est consultant. Je m'appelle Kate Beckett. Lisbon fut un peu étonnée qu'elle l'appelle par son prénom. Et même, son surnom.  
-Enchantée, je suis Teresa Lisbon.  
-Et moi Patrick Jane. Ah, j'ai compris, dit alors Jane. Vous êtes ensemble, hein ?  
-Jane, vous n'allez pas commencer ? fit Lisbon en levant les yeux au ciel. Kate et Rick échangèrent alors un regard gêné.  
-Non ! fit Beckett.  
-Ça se voit tant que ça ? répliqua Castle. Lisbon ne sut pas trop comment réagir sur le moment.  
-Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je suis très observateur, contrairement à la plupart des gens. Vous cachez bien votre jeu, tous les deux, la preuve, Lisbon n'a rien remarqué.  
Cette dernière soupira et consulta sa montre.  
-Bon Jane, ce n'est pas tout ça mais il faudrait qu'on y aille. Merci pour votre aide.  
Ils se saluèrent et se séparèrent. Le studio ne devait pas être loin...

* * *

Alors ? Suite bientôt, si ça vous plaît ^^


	2. Chapter 2

****Alors, vous aimez ? Je m'amuse beaucoup à écrire les chapitres. Vous allez voir que Jane et Lisbon n'auront pas une seconde de répit pendant le tournage !

Merci à Laura-jisbon pour sa gentille reviews ! Et pour ceux qui lisent sans commenter, je les remercie mais siouplait... Une petite review ça ne fait pas de mal et qu'est-ce que ça motive ! Allez, bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 2

-Bonjour ! s'exclama Enrique Bolton, le réalisateur du film, en serrant la main à Jane et Lisbon. Je suis ravi que vous soyez venu. Nous avons enfin tous nos personnages sous la main ! Surtout que vous n'êtes pas des moindre. Vous vous connaissiez avant de venir ?  
-Non, dit Jane après avoir lancé un regard à Lisbon.  
-Ah, fort bien, fort bien. Il s'éclaircit la gorge.  
-Donc, Mademoiselle Lisbon, vous avez le rôle de Stana Hudson, la meilleure amie du rôle principal. Elle va beaucoup l'aider lors de l'accident de voiture de celle-ci. Comme vous le savez, Stana a beaucoup de succès et d'homme à ses pieds, mais elle est assez modeste et ne s'arrête pas aux apparences. Elle va donc les tester avant d'en choisir un. En l'occurrence, votre personnage, Monsieur Jane. William Blake, un homme assez séducteur mais aussi vif d'esprit, intelligent et romantique à souhait. Vous allez tout mettre en œuvre pour la conquérir. Je sais que c'est votre premier film à tous les deux mais étant donné les excellents extraits vidéo que vous m'avez envoyés, je suis persuadé que votre jeu sera tout aussi bon.  
Il lui donna ensuite les papiers à signer et ils sortirent du bureau. Il avait à peine fermé la porte que Lisbon lança à voix basse.  
-Quels extraits vidéo ?!  
-Je vous ai discrètement filmé au CBI. Je leur ai envoyé en leur faisant croire que vous jouiez la comédie. Vous sembliez très convaincante. Elle le regarda avec la plus grande fureur possible et ne lui reparla plus le long du trajet en taxi qui les emmenait à l'hôtel.  
Arrivés à l'endroit escompté, ils durent se séparer chacun dans leur chambre.  
-Aller, arrêtez de râler, Lisbon. Je n'avais pas d'autre solution.  
-Je vous déteste.  
-Ce n'est pas grave. Vous m'adorerez quand on aura résolu l'enquête.  
-Je vous jure que vous allez passer un très mauvais moment quand nous serons rentrés, Jane.  
Les portes de leurs chambres étaient l'une en face de l'autre.  
-Demain ont lieu les premières répétitions. On se rejoint dans le hall d'entrée de l'hôtel ?  
-C'est ça, ouai, grommela-t-elle en se retournant pour entrer dans sa chambre. Un nouveau sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Jane et il rentra dans la sienne.

Le lendemain matin, Jane frappait à la porte de la chambre de Lisbon.  
-Vous avez oublié de mettre le réveil ! On va être en retard ! C'est mauvais pour notre couverture !  
Lisbon se tourna dans son lit, encore toute ensommeillée. Sans trop savoir ce qu'elle faisait, elle sortit du lit et alla ouvrir la porte de la chambre. Jane ne s'y attendait pas et haussa les sourcils.  
-Vous êtes mignonne quand vous venez de vous lever. Lisbon se rendit alors compte de sa tenue : un long t-shirt qui lui arrivait un peu au-dessus des genoux. Elle se réveilla complètement.  
-Oh merde, heu, sortez d'ici Jane ! Pourquoi vous…. Oh mon Dieu, la répétition ! Elle fonça vers sa salle de bain, laissant à Jane le loisir de s'amuser de sa réaction. Elle la trouva vraiment adorable avec ses cheveux décoiffés et ses yeux rougis.  
-Vous n'avez qu'à déjà partir, je vous rejoindrais dans un quart d'heure au studio ! cria-t-elle depuis la salle de bain.  
-D'accord ! répondit Jane. Mais ce n'était pas son intention et il fit simplement claquer la porte pour faire croire qu'il était partit. Il attendit en silence, entendant Lisbon s'affairer et jurer. Après cinq minutes, elle ressortit, essayant de se sécher les cheveux tout relisant rapidement son texte. Le problème, c'est qu'elle n'était vêtue que de son slim, de ses chaussures et… de son soutien-gorge. Elle ne vit pas immédiatement Jane, et celui-ci baissa les yeux, ne voyant pas de moyen de se sortir de cette situation gênante. Il espéra qu'elle ne le verrait pas, mais c'était trop demander. Elle se tourna soudainement vers lui. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, ses joues rougirent à toute vitesse et elle chercha quelque choses pour se couvrir tout en criant :  
-SORTEZ D'ICI ! Sa main tomba sur une brosse à cheveux qu'elle lança de toutes ses forces sur Jane. Ce dernier se hâta de quitter la pièce, lui aussi les joues un peu rosies. Il se mit à marcher vers le hall d'entrée et une pensée lui traversa l'esprit alors qu'il revisionna la scène dans sa tête : « Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle. » Bien-sûr, il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi mais il n'avait jamais non plus prit la patience de détailler ses formes. Et maintenant que c'était chose faite, il ne pouvait que constater la beauté de sa coéquipière. Arrivé dans la rue, devant l'hôtel, il se demanda quoi faire. Attendre Lisbon et prendre un taxi ensemble ? Si par chance elle acceptait, s'ensuivrait alors un silence terriblement gênant dans la voiture. Il préféra lui éviter ça et appela directement un taxi.

Une demi-heure plus tard, toute l'équipe était sur scène. Tout se passa bien au début, Lisbon devait simplement jouer la meilleure amie du personnage principal, appelé Chloé. S'ensuivit une scène où Chloé se disputait avec son petit ami. C'est seulement après que ça se compliqua. En effet, la scène suivante impliquait Stana, le personnage de Lisbon, qui se réveillait dans les bras d'un de ses prétendants après une soirée éméchée. Lisbon devait porter un bustier, Stana étant censée être nue sous les draps. Jane vit bien que Lisbon faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour ne pas croiser son regard, et il fit de même. Il avait eu son compte se matin. Elle se glissa donc dans les bras de Jeffrey Wilson, qui jouait Nate, torse nu. Mais elle se mit à rougir très fort, des bouffées de chaleur lui envahissant le visage. Elle ne parvint pas à jouer correctement et le réalisateur demanda une pause. Jane se demanda sérieusement s'il n'en avait pas demandé trop à Lisbon.  
Celle-ci enfila une veste par-dessus son bustier et alla prendre l'air dehors, passant par la porte de secours qui menait à un espalier en fer. Elle se trouvait à une hauteur assez importante, heureusement, elle n'avait pas le vertige. Elle s'appuya à la rambarde, l'air frais lui faisant un bien fou.  
-Ça va ? C'est votre premier film, je suppose. Elle se retourna : Jeffrey était devant elle. Elle sentit à nouveau ses jours s'empourprer.  
-Heu… oui, c'est ça.  
-Faut pas vous en faire, y en a des pires. Et surtout, faut vous décomplexer et oublier les caméras.  
-Facile à dire.  
-Ça va venir, vous verrez. Lisbon lui adressa un sourire compatissant et jeta un coup d'œil à sa bouche, qu'elle allait devoir embrasser un peu plus tard. Quelle horreur. Oh, pas que l'homme en lui-même ne donne pas envie de l'embrasser, bien-sûr. Mais devant tout le monde, devant _Jane_… Allait-elle en être capable ?  
-Vous voulez qu'on répète avant ? demanda Jeffrey, semblant avoir remarqué qu'elle avait regardé sa bouche. Il commença à se pencher vers elle.  
-Répéter avant la répétition, c'est contre-… Les mots de la jeune femme se perdirent. Jeffrey s'était approché et ses lèvres touchaient désormais les siennes. Il l'embrassa avec confiance en lui et douceur, ce qui amena Lisbon à se détendre après avoir fait une petite crise cardiaque. « C'est pour le film, pour la couverture… Pour l'enquête, seulement pour l'enquête. » Se répéta-t-elle dans sa tête. Puis il se détacha, lui sourit et la prit par le poignet. Déconcertée et ne sachant plus trop où elle en était, elle le suivit à l'intérieur. Le réalisateur fonça droit sur eux.  
-C'est bon, Teresa ? Tu me la refais en mieux, hein ? Je ne veux plus voir ces pommettes rougir ! dit-il en lui tapotant la joue. Cela la réveilla et elle lui adressa un sourire crispé. Tandis que l'homme signalait la fin de la pause, elle enleva sa veste. Bon Dieu, elle venait d'embrasser un homme qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis quoi ? Une demi-heure ? Ça ne lui ressemblait tellement pas… Elle alla rejoindre Jeffrey sous les draps en reprenant ses esprits. Il était assez étonnant de constater que ses joues n'étaient plus rouges. C'était comme si elle ne vivait pas vraiment ce qu'elle faisait. Elle fit la scène du mieux qu'elle put et embrassa à nouveau Jeffrey sans ciller. La scène prit fin. La répétition du matin était finie. Lisbon se dirigea vers sa loge pour se rhabiller dans parler à quiconque. Alors qu'elle coiffait ses cheveux, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.  
-Merde, fit-elle, sachant parfaitement qui était derrière. Jane entra.  
-C'était vraiment bien. Etonnant.  
-Merci bien. Je suis sûre que vous avez bien rigolé dans votre coin de me faire faire ça, grogna-t-elle sans se tourner vers lui.  
-Lisbon, franchement, si j'avais su les scènes que vous deviez…  
-Et bien vous auriez dû les lire avant de me proposer ça ! dit-elle, cette fois en se retournant.  
-Je suis vraiment…  
-Un crétin. Fermez-là, maintenant. Pour une fois, Jane obéit et la regarda achever de se préparer. Il la suivit lorsqu'elle traversa le plateau. Le réalisateur, qui était plongé dans une conversation avec l'actrice principal, l'interpella quand il la vit.  
-Teresa ! Attends. Lisbon s'arrêta, le regardant avec une mauvaise humeur qu'elle essaya de cacher.  
-Tu as été super. Mais on avait l'impression que tu n'étais pas à ce que tu étais ! La prochaine fois, ressent-le, implique-toi à fond, OK ? Allez, à tout à l'heure.  
-Ouai, à plus tard, répondit-elle simplement en sortant de l'immeuble.


	3. Chapter 3

Sur les conseils de Laura-jisbon (merci encore à elle pour sa review ^^ Oui, heureusement que Jane ne l'a pas vu... A un moment, j'ai pensé le faire intervenir mais... Faut pas précipiter les choses x) ), j'ai enlevé cette fiction des crossovers. De toute façon, Castle et Beckett n'entrent que deux fois dans l'histoire (en tout cas c'est ce que j'ai prévu jusqu'ici) donc... Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Lisbon avait pris toute une journée pour accepter de reparler à Jane. Lorsqu'il était arrivé le lendemain matin avec un café et des croissants, elle s'attendrit et l'excusa. Elle décida d'essayer d'oublier sa gêne pour jouer le jeu correctement. D'un autre côté, les différents acteurs se confiaient aux enquêteurs, ce qui les amenait à se pencher vers différents théories sur l'identité du tueur. Ils rapportaient cela au reste du l'équipe qui demeurait à Sacramento. Les répétitions se succédaient. Heureusement, seules les scènes les plus longues et les plus importantes étaient répétées. La fin fut signe de soulagement et d'impatience pour la plupart des acteurs qui attendaient les caméras.  
-Hey, Teresa, Patrick ! Les acteurs étaient rassemblés sur le plateau. Beaucoup avaient fini de se rhabiller. Le réalisateur s'entretenait une fois de plus avec l'actrice principale, Melody Stan. Jouant le rôle de la meilleure amie de son personnage, Lisbon avait appris à mieux connaître Melody, qui se révélait être une femme extrêmement curieuse. Elle adorait les potins, allait mettre son nez dans ce qui ne le regardait pas et se faisait très vite de nouvelles connaissances. Cependant, Lisbon devait reconnaître qu'elle jouait très bien. Mais en ce moment, c'était Alan Stephen –qui jouait le mari du personnage de Melody- qui accourait vers Jane et Lisbon. Ceux-ci s'apprêtaient à partir et se retournèrent. Alan leur tendit des papiers.  
-Vous êtes au courant pour la soirée ?  
-Non. Quelle soirée ? demanda Jane.  
-On organise un dîner ce soir. Tout est marqué là-dessus. Faut que je file, à plus tard, peut-être. Et il s'en alla aussi vite qu'il était venu. Jane eut un regard vers Lisbon. Celle-ci regardait sa feuille.  
-Faut qu'on y aille. Pour l'enquête.  
-Pour l'enquête ou pour des verres de champagne gratuits ? demanda Jane avec une lueur de malice. Lisbon leva les yeux vers lui.  
-Oui, bien-sûr, et en plus j'espère qu'il y aura des strip-teaseurs et un jacuzzi pour satisfaire ma soif de luxe de star naissante ! dit-elle sur un ton ironique.  
-Le jacuzzi, je ne sais pas, répondit Jane en faisant mine de réfléchir. Mais les strip-teaseurs, ça peut se faire. Je demanderai à Jeffreynouchet de m'aider… Il regarda Lisbon d'un air amusé.  
-Ben voyons ! N'importe-quoi… fit-elle en s'avançant vers la sortie.  
-Allez-y, avouez-le.  
-Quoi ?  
-Quand il vous embrasse.  
-Quoi, quand il m'embrasse !? Elle le regarda tout en maudissant ses stupides joues de s'enflammer si vite.  
-Et bien… ça vous plaît.  
-Pardon ? Mais enfin, mais… Vous êtes vraiment con, ce n'est pas possible ! Vous ne savez plus quoi inventer pour… Attendez. Elle s'arrêta net et le regarda en face, un petit sourire moqueur aux lèvres.  
-Ne me dites-pas que vous êtes jaloux ? Il sourit à son tour.  
-Vous vous améliorez dans vos techniques de défense, agent Lisbon. Maintenant, vous me copiez en essayant de retourner la situation contre moi !  
-Alors quoi, vous êtes jaloux ou pas ? Il haussa les épaules tout en reprenant la marche.  
-Vous voudriez que je le sois ?  
Et merde. Il avait de nouveau reprit l'avantage.  
-Répondez à la question, sinon, je vais commencer à avoir de sérieux doutes.  
-Pensez ce que vous voulez, Lisbon !  
-Vous êtes très jaloux…  
-Bah, peut-être un tout petit peu, mais comment ne pas l'être, soupira-t-il.  
-Un peu, moyennement ou beaucoup ? Elle prit un air suspicieux.  
-Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Teresa Lisbon ? demanda-t-il d'un ton grave. Cette dernière comprit qu'il se jouait d'elle et décida d'oublier cette histoire. Le taxi arriva.

Le soir venu, Jane et Lisbon arrivèrent de nouveau en taxi au restaurant où ils avaient rendez-vous. Lisbon avait revêtu un débardeur beige avec un pantalon noir, ce qui la changeait quelque peu de ses habitudes. Malheureusement pour elle, il n'y avait ni jacuzzi, ni strip-teaseur, cependant le champagne était bien présent et certains invités en avaient déjà un peu trop abusé.  
-Ah, on attendait plus que vous ! Viens par-ici, Teresa ! lança Jeffrey. Il ne semblait pas totalement bourré mais, disons… plus détendu. Lisbon colla un sourire sur son visage et alla s'assoir à côté de l'homme, tandis que Jane s'asseyait de l'autre côté. Ce qui fait que la flic se retrouva à une place que beaucoup de femme auraient tuées pour avoir. Par contre, de l'autre côté de Jane, une femme apparemment bien éméchée était déjà à moitié sur ses genoux. Il la reconnut comme jouant la cousine du personnage principal.  
-Oooh mais c'est toi Patrick ! Quel beau gosse, tu rivaliserais presque avec Jeffreychounet !  
-Jasmine, arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! s'exclama l'intéressé. Et remet-toi convenablement sur ta chaise. C'est peut-être une soirée de détente, mais il faut rester un minimum correct ! Elle afficha une moue boudeuse et se rassit.  
-Sexy mais ne peut pas s'empêcher de jouer les rabat-joie… grommela-t-elle.  
-Alors ! fit Melody en regardant tour à tour Teresa et Patrick. Vous tombez bien, on était tous en train de se poser une question : vous êtes ensemble, tous les deux ?  
Lisbon vira au rouge et Jane eut un air gêné.  
-Non ! s'écria-t-elle. Non, pas du tout. On est juste amis. Enfin, on vient de la même région.  
-Oui, confirma Jane, ne sachant que dire d'autre. Mais les invités affichèrent un air sceptique en se regardant entre eux.  
-Ça doit être vrai, dit finalement Alan. Parce-que sinon, Patrick doit être sacrément jaloux d'Jeffrey !  
Lisbon essaya de cacher au mieux le sourire triomphant qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Jane.  
-Bah, de toute façon, c'est mon personnage qui gagne à la fin, hein ? fit celui-ci sur un ton léger. Lisbon perdit immédiatement son sourire. Elle avait oublié cette partie.  
-Ca, c'est bien vrai, dit Jasmine, dont la tête semblait tourner.  
-Et heu, sinon… vous vous connaissiez avant le tournage ? demanda Lisbon, s'empressant de changer de sujet. Jane lui lança un regard moqueur tandis que la conversation se poursuivait. L'atmosphère se détendit, les plats principaux arrivèrent, puis le dessert. A ce moment-là, les acteurs étaient assez éméchés pour lancer le pari de savoir qui, d'Alan ou de Jeffrey, réussirait en premier à embrasser Melody sur la joue, ce qui finit en course poursuite dans le restaurant où Alan gagna. Puis, ce fut au tour de Jane et à nouveau Jeffrey d'essayer d'attraper en premier Lisbon. Celle-ci, ne voulant pas, au début, se prêter au jeu, finit par céder face aux protestations des autres. Elle se mit alors à courir, se retrouvant sur le parking. Son seul but était de s'éloigner le plus possible de Jane qui avait pris le jeu un peu trop au sérieux pour elle. Après trois minutes à se cacher derrière les voitures, elle fut surprise par Jeffrey, qui l'attrapa et lui colla un baiser sur la joue et dans le cou, et la ramena à l'intérieur. Jane y était déjà et pointa un doigt accusateur sur Lisbon.  
-Vous… Tu l'as fait exprès ! Lâche… dit-il sur un ton cependant amusé. Elle se contenta de rire et alla se rasseoir. Puis, petit à petit, les gens s'en allèrent, se souhaitant bonne nuit. Jane et Lisbon ne s'attardèrent pas et rentrèrent à l'hôtel en taxi. Ils arrivèrent dans le couloir de leur chambre. Avant que Lisbon ne referme la porte, il s'approcha d'elle en vitesse et souffla :  
-Beaucoup, je pense. Puis il ferma la porte.

Les tournages commencèrent le lendemain matin. La journée entière fut consacrée au début du film, où Lisbon et Jane ne faisaient qu'une petite apparition. Le reste du temps, ils continuèrent à collecter des infos sur la victime. Même si le puzzle se constituait petit à petit, Lisbon doutait qu'ils aient finit avant au moins deux semaines. Le lendemain, rebelote.  
-Allez, tout le monde dehors ! Teresa, Patrick, vous êtes prêt ? On y va pour la scène 8 ! Les caméramans, cadreurs, éclaireurs et autres porteurs de micro s'activèrent dans la grande cour du studio. Elle était censée représenter une rue bondée. Des figurants se placèrent à diverses places tandis que des maquilleuses s'occupaient de nos deux compères. Ils allèrent ensuite se place d'un bout à l'autre de la fausse rue. Lisbon appréhendait : c'était leur première scène ensemble et ils ne l'avaient même pas répétée. Une machine au-dessus d'eux faisait tomber des gouttelettes représentant de la pluie. Lisbon, en jupe, frissonna. Jane lui adressa un sourire rassurant. Elle prit un grand souffle lorsque le réalisateur cria :  
-Parfait ! Attention : Moteur, ça tourne… ACTION !  
Lisbon se mit à courir, portant un sac à main, et vérifia l'heure juste au moment où Jane arriva, la bousculant.  
-Oh, excusez-moi ! s'exclama-t-elle. Lisbon ne s'y attendait pas, mais une furieuse envie d'éclater de rire s'empara d'elle. Quel scénario cliché ! Si elle se voyait, elle aurait direct éteint la télévision. Jane semblait lui aussi assez amusé lorsqu'il répondit :  
-Ne vous en faites pas ! Vous allez où comme ça ?  
-A un meeting… Lisbon ne put continuer car elle éclata de rire. Jane l'imita et le réalisateur hurla:  
-COUPEZ ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez ? Recommencez-moi ça !  
« Allez, on se reprend, Teresa. Ça serait dommage de se faire virer maintenant. » se dit Lisbon. Pour reprendre contenance et pour l'empêcher de rire à nouveau, elle lança un regard noir à Jane. Celui-ci sourit avec charme, admirant Lisbon et les gouttes d'eau qui lui barraient à présent le visage. Ils durent recommencer deux fois avant de réussirent à ne pas rire.  
-J'ai cassé mon talon ! s'inquiéta Lisbon dans son personnage. Jane lui tendit son bras.  
-Vous êtes trempée, en plus ! Laissez-tomber votre réunion, on va boire un café. Lisbon lui adressa un petit sourire et le suivit, niaise.  
-COUPEZ ! Bien, on passe au studio 5 ! Hey, lâche-moi cet essui, Teresa ! Tu dois encore avoir les cheveux humides. Tyfanny, remet lui son maquillage correctement. Et tu peux passer un peigne dans les cheveux de Patrick, il faut qu'il reste séduisant. Allez, on y va !  
A nouveau, l'équipe s'affaira.  
5 minutes plus tard, Jane et Lisbon, alias Will et Stéphanie, fricotaient autour d'un café, se faisant des compliments l'un à l'autre, bavardant de leurs vies respectives… Bref, typiquement film romantique. La scène se passa plutôt bien. Lisbon était plus à l'aise qu'elle ne l'avait pensé. Vers la fin d'après-midi, ce fut finit.  
-Excellent, tout le monde ! Allez, rentrez chez vous et reposez-vous bien ! Je veux de belles têtes en forme demain matin !  
Le petit groupe d'acteurs se pressa vers la porte et se dirigea vers les loges en discutant et plaisantant. Une atmosphère détendue flottait dans l'air. Puis chacun entra dans sa loge. Lisbon eut vite finit de se rhabiller, de se démaquiller et de se sécher et recoiffer les cheveux. Elle se sentait tellement bien qu'elle se dit qu'elle devrait peut-être présenter des excuses à Jane pour avoir si froidement refusé l'invitation au départ. En plus, elle avait envie d'aller lui parler. Pour une fois. Elle toqua à la porte de sa loge.  
-Vous voulez qu'on répète la scène de demain, Lisbon ? Vous savez, celle où vous tombez dans mes bras après avoir trébuché sur le sol glissant…  
Lisbon leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire. Il avait à nouveau deviné que c'était elle. Elle ouvrit la porte et tomba sur Jane torse nu. Il ne s'était visiblement pas attendu à ce qu'elle entra et eut un léger mouvement de recul. Lisbon referma la porte à vive allure, en rougissant bien évidemment.  
-Heu, désolée…  
-Ce n'est rien ! lança Jane. Elle devina un sourire dans sa voix.  
-Chacun son tour ! ajouta-t-il. Elle se rappela alors l'épisode du matin, lorsque Jane l'avait surprise en soutien-gorge. Elle rougit encore plus et s'adossa à la porte.  
-Oui mais… là, je n'ai pas fait exprès ! se défendit-elle.  
-Ben voyons, vous croyez que moi, je suis resté parce-que j'avais terriblement envie de voir votre corps ? Il avait pris un ton sur lequel Lisbon s'imagina en un éclair des choses qu'elle n'avait même pas le droit de faire entrer dans sa tête. Mais elle devait l'admettre. Ce n'était pas du genre de Jane.  
-D'accord, je vous l'accorde.  
-Nous n'avons pas fini cette discussion, petite impertinente ! fit Jane en ouvrant la porte. Lisbon tomba à la renverse et Jane eut juste le temps de la soutenir en l'entourant de ses bras.  
-Ah, je savais que vous vouliez répéter la scène ! s'exclama-t-il. Il l'étudia rapidement du regard.  
-C'est parfait, les joues toutes roses et tout… Vous êtes une très bonne actrice, Lisbon ! Même quand les caméras ne sont pas là…  
Lisbon se dégagea de ses bras avec un petit rire gêné.  
-Fermez-là ! Il lui rendit son sourire et Lisbon s'interdit de penser qu'elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir ouvert la porte un peu trop tôt.


	4. Chapter 4

**Désolée pour le retard !**

Pour me faire pardonner, voici un chapitre plus long que les autres. J'ai pris du temps parce-que j'ai fait pas mal de recherches sur New-York, entre Google Maps, Wikipédia, Youtube, les calculs de distance et certains endroits dont je parle dans ce chapitre, j'ai visité je ne sais combien de sites ! Je ne garantis rien mais normalement, les informations qui sont là-dedans sont véridiques (même l'affiche dont je parle à un moment) ! Je voulais faire quelque chose de réaliste :D Et pis j'ai appris plein de choses en plus, vous voyez, Mentalist aide à la culture générale :p

Je remercie beaucoup beaucoup **laura-jisbon**, qui me suit depuis le début de cette histoire (Merci ! Oui ils devaient être bien pleins ! x) ), **dreamofjisbon** ( un épisode comme ça ? J'en rêve ! :D Sans vouloir me vanter, hein ^^ ),** Sar2ah59** (contente que ça te plaise ! :D ), **Olympe9** ( Pareil ! Merci ! ^^ ), un(e) dénommé(e) **JL** ( Merci beaucoup, ça me fait super plaisir ! ) et enfin un(e) anonyme, à qui je fais savoir que j'aimerai faire les même rêves !

Voilà, et à tout ceux qui lisent "sans laisser de trace", et bien je vous dis merci également !

Hope you like !

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Le samedi soir suivant la première semaine de tournage, l'équipe eut droit à une pause. Chacun pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait, même aller à une soirée arrosée. C'est donc avec un enthousiasme grandissant que l'équipe bavarda pendant le temps de midi de leurs projets ce soir-là.  
-C'est la première fois que je viens à New-York, donc j'irai visiter la Statue de la Liberté, dit Jasmine, qui était beaucoup plus convenable lorsqu'elle n'était pas saoule.  
-Piège à touriste… marmonna Stan assez fort pour qu'elle puisse l'entendre.  
-Oh, je savais que tu allais dire ça, répliqua-t-elle. Mais la Statue de la Liberté est aussi un symbole important de l'Amérique, tu ne crois pas ?  
-J'y suis allé trois fois et je ne vois franchement pas ce qu'il y a d'intéressant à part la vue panoramique. Jasmine soupira et laissa tomber le sujet.  
-Et toi Patrick, tu vas faire quoi ? demanda alors Jeffrey. Jane eut un regard vers Lisbon, à côté d'elle, qui parlait avec Melody. Il eut un sourire.  
-Tu précipites les choses. Je comptais l'inviter à aller faire un tour dans la ville mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle dise oui.  
Il parla de façon à ce que la jeune femme entende clairement. Son plan fonctionna. Elle se tourna vers lui et dit :  
-Non. Jane leva les yeux au ciel mais Lisbon l'interrompit d'un geste.  
-Nous discuterons des raisons plus tard, d'accord ? Jane l'étudia un petit moment d'un regard perçant.  
-Très bien.  
Lisbon reprit sa conversation avec Melody, mais elle n'était plus autant dedans. Il fallait absolument qu'elle refuse l'invitation de Jane et qu'elle ne se laisse pas avoir encore une fois. Elle savait qu'il allait insister, qu'il allait trouver les mots justes, la taquiner, la menacer, mais elle devait résister. Le meilleur moyen était de partir de son côté pour qu'il ne la retrouve pas. Oui, elle allait faire ça.

En fin d'après-midi, Lisbon avait rendez-vous avec Melody pour faire les boutiques. La flic n'était pas vraiment réjouie à cette idée mais son but était de fuir Jane le plus tôt possible. Mais avant, elle devait lui expliquer les raisons de son refus. Il fallait garder un minimum de sang-froid. Elle toqua à la porte de sa chambre.  
-Entrez.  
-Vous n'êtes pas… Enfin, vous êtes complètement habillé, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Non, je suis nu comme un ver, mais entrez quand même, je vous en prie.  
Lisbon hésita une fraction de seconde, puis leva les yeux au ciel et ouvrit franchement la porte, espérant que Jane blaguait. Heureusement, c'était le cas. Jane l'accueillit, vêtu avec élégance comme d'habitude.  
-Alors, vous venez me donner les raisons de votre refus immédiat, déraisonnable et décevant ? Lisbon ne souriait pas. Elle n'était pas très à l'aise. Il plaisantait mais elle voulait rester sérieuse.  
-Ecoutez, Jane…  
Celui-ci fronça les sourcils et recula légèrement.  
-Je n'aime pas quand commencez vos phrases comme ça.  
-Et bien, tant pis. Je suis venue pour vous dire que… Je… Je pense qu'il y a eu un certain... rapprochement entre nous ces derniers jours et… Je veux dire…  
Jane réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen poli de l'interrompre. Il s'était bien amusé ces deux dernières semaines à taquiner, rigoler et un peu draguer avec Lisbon. Et elle n'allait quand même pas venir tout gâcher avec ce genre de discours déprimant ! Au final, ça jetterait un froid entre eux et une gêne inévitable. Vite, trouver un moyen décontracté de se sortir de cette situation.  
-Lisbon, ça fait des années que nous sommes comme ça !  
-Comme quoi ?  
-Et bien, comme ça ? A se rapprocher puis s'éloigner l'un de l'autre ! Je fais un pas en avant, vous en faites un en arrière, et vice-versa… !  
-Je ne vois pas très bien où ça nous mène.  
Il haussa les épaules et reprit d'un ton qu'il espérait léger.  
-Qui se soucie de ça ? Il faut profiter du présent ! Et je ne vous aie pas demandé de coucher avec moi mais de sortir amicalement avec un collègue. Et ami. Et partenaire.  
Lisbon vira immédiatement au rouge. Peut-être… Oui, peut-être qu'elle avait un peu dramatisé les choses… Non, non ! « Tu vois, il est déjà en train de te berner ! » se dit-elle.  
-Non, je ne céderai pas ! Désolée, Jane. Passez une bonne soirée.  
Elle lui tourna le dos et ouvrit la porte lorsque Jane la retint par l'épaule et fit :  
-C'est vous qui aller passer une bonne soirée, Lisbon. Ça, je vous l'assure.

La séance de shopping commença dans un magasin de parfum où Melody s'amusa à essayer une dizaine de fragrance sur la pauvre Lisbon dont la tête tournait. Ce fut un grand soulagement pour elle de sortir de là. Elle n'avait rien acheté, malgré l'insistance de Melody. Elles entrèrent ensuite dans une bijouterie, où Lisbon fut contrainte de s'acheter une bague avec deux petits diamants qu'elle se promit de revendre au plus vite. Elle imaginait déjà les commentaires de Jane à ce propos. Ce fut ensuite dans un magasin de vêtements qu'elles firent irruption. Melody fonça vers les robes.  
-Oh ben oui, Stan m'a invité à dîner ce soir, et figures-toi que je n'ai plus rien à me mettre ! Même si Lisbon en doutait fort, elle la laissa poursuivre, faisant glisser distraitement les cintres sur les barreaux de fer.  
-Je ne dis pas que ça ne me fait pas plaisir, il est plutôt beau gosse, ils savent les choisir, les bons acteurs, hein ? Tu ne dirais pas le contraire avec Jeffrey et Patrick ! Lisbon rosit et ne répondit pas.  
-Mais ce qui est surtout génial, c'est qu'on se sent mieux dans nos personnages après. Je veux dire, il faut savoir le ressentir. Si moi et Stan on sort ensemble alors qu'il joue mon mari, on sera vachement plus à l'aise, tu vois ?  
Melody fit alors une grande exclamation qui fit sursauter Lisbon. Elle vit sa « collègue » lever doucement la main, les yeux écarquillé, tenant entre ses doigts un cintre sur lequel était pendue une robe de soirée rouge bustier, arrivant au-dessus des genoux. Le bas était froissé, ce qui lui donnait un style assez glamour.  
-C'est parfait ! s'écria Melody.  
-Tu peux aller l'essayer, je garde ton sac, marmonna Lisbon.  
Mais elle fit non de la tête et s'approcha de Lisbon, comme fascinée par ce qu'elle tenait en main. Voyant le coup venir, la jeune femme se recula. Melody plaça la robe devant Lisbon.  
-Ça t'irait à merveille !  
-Heu… non, franchement, je n'ai pas envie de…  
-Ah si, si, si ! Allez, tu vas l'essayer tout de suite !  
Elle lui colla la robe dans les bras. Lisbon fit la grimace, soupira et se dirigea vers la cabine d'essayage comme une enfant qui ne voulait pas faire ce que sa mère lui disait. Elle se dépêcha de la mettre, espérant qu'elle ne lui irait pas. Mais quand elle se regarda dans le miroir, elle fut forcée de constater que cette robe semblait faite pour elle.  
-Allez, vite ! Je veux voir ce que ça donne !  
Lisbon sortit de la cabine d'essayage, se cachant presque avec les rideaux. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être habillée autrement qu'avec un pantalon et un haut. Dévoiler ses jambes, ses épaules et le haut de sa poitrine comme ça, lui donnait la désagréable impression d'être une sorte de séductrice de ces films d'agents secrets.  
-Oh mon Dieu, fit Melody. Elle s'avança et enleva le rideau des mains de Lisbon.  
-Il faut que tu la prennes.  
-Non, non s'il-t-plaît, je préfère autant ne pas…  
-Allez, tu sais quoi ? Je te l'offre. Si tu ne l'achète pas toi-même, c'est moi qui te la paie.  
Lisbon secoua la tête.  
-Je ne porte jamais ce genre de vêtement.  
-Tu devrais ! Tu es sublime !  
-Merci beaucoup, mais…  
Melody sortait déjà sa carte bancaire.  
-Va te rhabiller, moi je vais à la caisse.  
-Non, arrête ! D'accord, c'est bon, je la prends !  
Melody eut un grand sourire. Elles finirent leurs achats et sortirent du magasin.

Après la séance de shopping, Lisbon alla manger seule dans un restaurant. Une fois rentrée dans sa chambre de l'hôtel, Lisbon remit la robe rouge. Elle se regarda sous tous les angles, n'arrivant pas à se décider si oui ou non elle la jetait. Elle lui avait quand même coûté cher, et c'est vrai qu'elle lui allait bien… Mais quand aurait-elle l'occasion ou même l'audace de la porter ? Voilà la question. Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par la porte qui s'ouvrait derrière elle. Elle se retourna et ne fut presque pas surprise de voir Jane. Elle avait oublié qu'il allait encore l'emmerder pour qu'elle accepte de sortir. Et le pire de tout, c'est qu'elle était en robe de soirée, ce qui n'aurait sûrement pas pu être mieux pour Jane.  
-Comment vous avez fait pour…  
Elle stoppa sa question lorsqu'elle vit le fil de fer tordu dans la main de l'intéressé. Celui-ci haussait les sourcils et regardait Lisbon comme si il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, un petit sourire se formant sur ses lèvres.  
-Vous avez un rencart, Lisbon ? C'est la raison pour laquelle vous ne vouliez pas venir avec moi ?  
-Vous pouvez dégager de ma chambre, Jane ? répondit-elle sur le même ton, sans trop d'espoir toutefois.  
-C'est qui ? Jeffrey ?  
-Vous me refaites une crise de jalousie ?  
-Ca veut dire oui ?  
Elle mit les mains sur les hanches, les sourcils froncés.  
-Ecoutez, je m'apprêtais à mettre cette robe à la poubelle, alors allez faire mumuse avec quelqu'un d'autre et moi, je vais me coucher.  
Jane leva les yeux au ciel.  
-Pourquoi avoir acheté cette robe ?  
-Si vous voulez tout savoir, c'est Melody qui m'y a obligé.  
-Ça tombe bien. Vous voulez aller faire un tour avec moi ?  
-Sortez d'ici !  
-Non ! Pas si vous ne venez pas avec moi.  
-Ah oui ?  
-Parfaitement. Et j'aimerai bien voir comment vous allez me faire sortir.  
Lisbon s'approcha, menaçante. Mais Jane n'était guère impressionnée.  
-Vous allez devoir passer toute la nuit avec moi, dans cette petite pièce. Personnellement, ça ne me dérange pas.  
La jeune femme avait une folle envie de le gifler. Mais Jane fit alors quelque chose de totalement inattendu. Il posa ses deux mains sur les hanches de Lisbon et approcha de son visage.  
-Il y a beaucoup de façon de faire passer le temps… Il sourit d'un air charmeur. Tout à coup apeurée, elle recula et alla vers la porte.  
-Ok, ok, on y va ! s'exclama-t-elle. Elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Tout plutôt que de passer la nuit dans cette situation.

Le taxi les déposa en plein centre de Times Square. Il faisait plutôt bon, et Lisbon était rassurée de voir tout ce monde. Ce n'est pas là que Jane tenterait quoi que ce soit, et tant mieux. Et d'abord, à quoi jouait-il ? Les petit flirts entre eux, Lisbon les trouvait plutôt amusant qu'autre chose, mais là… ? Il plia son bras, que Lisbon prit en roulant des yeux, et ils commencèrent à marcher dans la rue, évitant les passants qui affluaient. Certains avaient un look très extravaguant tandis que certaines étaient très peu vêtues. Il y avait des marchands ambulants, des policiers à cheval, et beaucoup de touristes. Le plus impressionnant était peut-être la cinquantaine de néons et d'affiches publicitaires qui illuminaient les buildings, les vitrines colorées et les taxis jaunes qui les entouraient de toutes parts. On entendait des bruits de moteurs, de klaxons, de gens qui parlaient, de musiques. Ils devaient presque crier pour se parler, mais c'était tout à fait incroyable.  
-Vous m'emmenez où, au juste ? demanda-t-elle.  
-Empire State Building.  
-Quoi ? Lisbon fit les yeux ronds. Mais il faut au moins une heure pour acheter des tickets, et puis, qu'est-ce qui vous dit que c'est ouvert la nuit ?  
-J'ai acheté mes tickets sur internet, il est 21h00 et ça ferme dans 5 heures. On a largement le temps.  
-Mais… si je n'ai pas envie de venir ?  
-Je ne vous crois pas.  
-Je… j'ai le vertige.  
-Je serai là pour vous rattraper si vous tombez. Lisbon laissa échapper un petit rire. Il était cinglé, vraiment.  
-Mais pourquoi avez-vous demandé au taxi de nous emmener ici, alors ?  
-Mais pour que vous profitiez de Times Square, Lisbon ! C'est génial, n'est-ce pas ? Elle sourit et regarda autour d'elle.  
-On va devoir marcher longtemps, comme ça ?  
-On y sera dans une petite demi-heure. Et après ça, je vous réserve une autre surprise !  
-On dirait que vous êtes déjà venu à tous ces endroits.  
-Jamais de la vie ! Je n'aurais pas voulu venir ici sans vous !  
Après la demi-heure de marche prévue par Jane, ils se retrouvèrent devant le deuxième bâtiment le plus haut de New-York. D'un même mouvement, ils levèrent la tête pour contempler l'énorme building.  
-Il y a combien d'étages, là-dedans ? demanda Lisbon, le nez en l'air.  
-102.  
-Oh mon Dieu. Et on va aller jusqu'au-dessus ?  
-Non, pas si vous avez le vertige. Il y a une terrasse au 86ème étage, on s'arrêtera là.  
-Oh, oui, 86 seulement, c'est parfait, ironisa Lisbon avec un sourire. Jane sourit à son tour et l'entraîna à l'intérieur. Après une file de trois quart devant les ascenseurs, qui aurait été très lassante s'ils n'avaient pas parlé de l'enquête en cours, ils montèrent enfin à l'intérieur d'une cabine. Jane appuya sur le bouton du 86ème. Après 2 minutes, les portes s'ouvrirent sur un hall. A leur droites, une affiche indiquait : « Romance à la nuit tombée : de 22h à 1 heure du matin, du jeudi au samedi, écoutez notre saxophoniste pendant que vous admirez la vue sur la terrasse du 86ème ! » Jane eut l'air tout aussi étonné que Lisbon.  
-Alors ça, je vous jure que ce n'était pas prévu, dit-il en levant les mains. Lisbon roula des yeux et ils se dirigèrent vers la terrasse.  
Heureusement, ils n'eurent pas trop de difficulté à se faire une place devant. Une haute barrière empêchait les visiteurs de basculer dans le vide. Lisbon eut le souffle coupé. Un extraordinaire panorama de la ville illuminée s'offrait à leurs yeux. Ils prirent un moment pour admirer la vue, tandis que des notes de jazz retentissaient un peu plus loin.  
-Regardez là-bas, c'est Central Park ! fit Jane en pointant du doigt une grande étendue dont on ne voyait pas grand-chose de nuit, au nord.  
-C'est… je ne sais pas. Epoustouflant.  
-Je suis absolument d'accord avec vous.  
Je ne sais pas si vous avez déjà remarqué, mais les gens ont souvent tendance à risquer ce qui les effraie, une sorte du goût du risque pour voir ce que ça fait. C'est ce que fit Lisbon à ce moment-là en se penchant, la tête dépassant légèrement les barreaux de la grille. Elle eut une vue plongeante, sachant qu'elle se trouvait à 320 mètres du sol, qui lui donna des frissons. Elle sentit les mains de Jane la tirer légèrement en arrière.  
-Je n'aime pas vous voir faire ça. Je croyais que vous aviez le vertige !  
Elle haussa les épaules. Elle balaya à nouveau la vue, prit tout de même une photo avec son portable et se tourna vers Jane.  
-Bon, on fait quoi ? C'est quoi la deuxième surprise ? Jane sourit. Il s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque le joueur de saxophone s'approcha d'eux. A côté, un couple s'embrassait passionnément, ce qui les mit momentanément mal à l'aise. Puis le musicien s'éloigna et les deux jeunes personnes se détachèrent. Jane toussota.  
-La deuxième surprise, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, petite impatiente. Ça vous dit d'aller boire un verre pour vous remettre de cette vue magnifique ?  
-OK, mais je ne boirai pas un seul verre d'alcool.  
-Très bien.  
Ils reprirent l'ascenseur, descendirent et une fois dehors, Jane appela un taxi. Ils s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur. Jane souffla une destination au chauffeur et le véhicule démarra sans que Lisbon ne pose de question.


	5. Chapter 5 - Part One

****Merci pour vos reviews tout le monde ! Vous êtes trop gentils ^^ Et je suis super contente de voir qu'il y a de nouvelles personnes qui viennent commenter à chaque chapitre ! Donc un grand merci à** Irisun, catlaur, Laura-jisbon, Totorsg, La Dénommée JL et Olympe9** !

Alors, cette partie de chapitre est courte mais vous allez savoir pourquoi ! J'espère que mon idée vous plaira...

* * *

**Chapitre 5 – partie 1**

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, le taxi s'arrêta devant un café chaleureux dont le seul inconvénient était l'odeur d'alcool qui en échappait.  
-Vous avez choisi un bar d'ivrogne, Jane ?  
-Mais non, mais non !  
Au loin, on entendait un concert sur la place publique. La foule de gens et les chanteurs n'étaient pas visibles, mais la musique l'était clairement.  
-Allez, entrez. Vous verrez, on va s'amuser !  
Lisbon fronça les sourcils d'un air sceptique. Alcool + amusement ? C'était mauvais signe, ça. Elle chercha vaguement un moyen de stopper Jane mais il avait déjà mis la main dans son dos, l'incitant à entrer. Elle se résigna. Merde, elle était Teresa Lisbon, elle n'allait pas perdre le contrôle de la situation !  
Ils entrèrent dans le café, heureusement pas trop bondé. Il avait un style moderne, avec des divans bordeaux qui entouraient des tables rondes. Un long bar longeait la pièce, quelques personnes y étaient assises. Le bruit des conversations égalait presque celui de la musique. Ils avancèrent, recherchant des places libres.  
-Hey ! Monsieur Jane, c'est ça ?  
Lisbon et Jane se tournèrent vers leur interlocuteur : il s'agissait de Richard Castle, l'écrivain qu'ils avaient rencontré il y a quelque semaine. Il était bien évidemment en la charmante compagnie de la femme flic dont Lisbon n'arrivait pas à se souvenir le nom. Jane regarda Lisbon avec un sourire, pour avoir l'accord d'aller s'assoir à leur table. Elle avança alors. Cela lui éviterait un tête à tête avec Jane. Les quatre adultes se saluèrent et s'assirent.  
-Alors, vous avez fini votre enquête et vous venez fêter ça ? demanda Beckett.  
-Heu, non, pas vraiment… soupira Lisbon.  
-Madame n'est pas contente parce-que je l'ai invité, dit Jane à voix basse en exagérant ses mimiques.  
Beckett et Castle se tournèrent instinctivement l'un vers l'autre avec un sourire complice. Jane et Lisbon étaient un peu comme eux, avant…  
-Je peux vous payer quelque chose ? proposa l'écrivain. Sans attendre de réponse, il héla un serveur.  
-Alors, ce sera deux gin, pour moi et ma compagne, et…  
-Heu… commença Lisbon, se demandant quelle boisson non-alcoolisée elle pouvait bien demander.  
-Deux whiskies pour nous ! dit Jane à sa place.  
-Parfait, je reviens ! s'exclama le serveur avec un air enjoué.  
-Jane ! s'écria Lisbon. J'avais dit pas d'alcool !  
-Désolé, maman, répondit-il d'un ton moqueur. Elle le regarda sévèrement. Il ne pouvait donc pas arrêter de faire son chiant !  
-Alors, vous avez fait le tour de la ville ? demanda Beckett.  
-On est allé sur l'Empire State, répondit Jane.  
-Ah, c'est magnifique, là-haut !  
-Idéal pour les rendez-vous en amoureux, dit Castle avec un rapide regard vers Beckett qui en disait long. Gênée, Lisbon essaya de contourner la conversation avant que Jane ne fasse une remarque intéressante.  
-Et alors, heu… Vous êtes en congé ?  
-Eh oui ! Il faut bien de temps en temps, non ? Lisbon haussa les épaules. Elle n'avait pas souvent envie de congé, elle aimait trop son travail.  
-De toute façon, poursuit Castle, votre couverture doit être une partie de plaisir ! Jouer les acteurs pour démasquer un coupable ! Pourquoi on n'a jamais ce genre d'enquête ? demanda Castle en se tournant vers sa partenaire. Beckett sourit.  
-On n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut !  
-Ca, c'est bien vrai, fit Jane en regardant Lisbon quelques secondes. Voilà qu'elle s'enfonçait encore plus dans les conversations gênantes. Heureusement, le serveur réapparut avec les boissons alcoolisées.  
-A tous les criminels arrêtés grâce à nous ! lança Beckett.  
-Et à New-York, ajouta Jane.  
-A la sortie de mon prochaine livre ! fit Castle sous l'air désapprobateur de Kate. Puis tous regardèrent Lisbon.  
-Heu… et à… A l'amitié, dit-elle finalement. Ils approuvèrent, tchinèrent et burent une gorgée. C'est alors que le regard de Castle se dirigea vers une piste de danse que ni Jane ni Lisbon n'avaient vue avant. Il tira sur la manche de Kate.  
-Oh, non, pas maintenant !  
-Allez ! Tu m'avais promis !  
-Oui mais… On ne va pas laisser Teresa et Patrick seuls ! Enfin…  
Elle regarda Jane avec hésitation. Puis Jane regarda Lisbon. Une étincelle brilla dans ses yeux. Lisbon réfléchit à toute vitesse : rester en tête à tête avec Jane ou aller sur la piste de danse ?

* * *

_Rester en tête à tête avec Jane ou aller sur la piste de danse ? Figurez-vous que moi-même je n'ai pas encore choisi ce que je vais leur faire faire. Alors, tout en hésitant sur la marche à suivre, je me suis soudainement dit : "Et pourquoi ce ne seraient pas les lecteurs qui choisiraient ? :D_

_Alors voici ce que je vous propose : vous me laisser une review avec ce que vous voudriez voir dans l'histoire, c'est à dire le tête à tête ou la piste de danse. J'attend jusqu'à... disons, mardi, pour voir ce que la majorité veut. Et je vous envoie la suite dans les jours qui viennent. Je pense être la première à essayer ce système et je ne sais pas si ça va enthousiasmer qui que ce soit, mais j'essaie quand même ^^  
En tout cas, sachez que si la piste de danse promet des moments très tactiles, le tête à tête va faire intervenir une liseuse de bonne aventure qui va ravir Jane ( et que Lisbon va détester x) vous devinez pourquoi... ) ! Voilà voilà ! Je croise les doigts pour avoir des avis !  
A bientôôt !  
_


	6. Chapter 5 - Part Two

Bonjour tout le monde !

Désolée fois mille pour le temps ça a pris ! Pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu "Plongée Vespérale", j'ai dû attendre plus longtemps que prévu car les deux choix (Tête à tête et piste de danse) se sont retrouvés à ex-eaquo... Mais finalement, c'est la piste de danse qui a eut la majorité !

Alors, je fais également un grand grand MERCI à **totorsg, virginie59, jisbon, catlaur, Laura-jisbon, Olympe9, Tournesol et Jisbonforever **(aufait, désolée si le chapitre ne correspond pas totalement à tes critères mais je l'avais déjà écrit avant que tu commentes, désolée :) )

Donc voilà, j'espère surtout ne pas vous décevoir ! Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

_C'est alors que le regard de Castle se dirigea vers une piste de danse que ni Jane ni Lisbon n'avaient vue avant. Il tira sur la manche de Kate.  
-Oh, non, pas maintenant !  
-Allez ! Tu m'avais promis !  
-Oui mais… On ne va pas laisser Teresa et Patrick seuls ! Enfin…  
Elle regarda Jane avec hésitation. Puis Jane regarda Lisbon. Une étincelle brilla dans ses yeux. Lisbon réfléchit à toute vitesse : rester en tête à tête avec Jane ou aller sur la piste de danse ?_

-Non non, c'est bon, on y va ! s'exclama Lisbon. C'était sûr, il allait encore se mettre à la draguer, ou pire, essayer de l'embrasser. Il valait mieux fuir.  
-Achevez votre verre d'abord, proposa Castle.  
-Heu… Elle hésita deux secondes puis vida son verre. Au point où elle en était… Elle se leva et suivi Castle et Beckett, passant devant Jane et son sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle lui lança un regard menaçant et ils arrivèrent sur la piste, au milieu d'une trentaine de personnes. Apparemment, c'était l'heure de pointe. Elle n'était pas vraiment habituée à danser, alors avec l'œil moqueur de Jane qui traînait, elle était encore moins à l'aise. Une fois qu'ils furent au milieu de la piste et qu'une chanson rock'n roll passait (le genre de chanson sur laquelle Lisbon aurait volontiers dansé, mais seule), elle jeta un coup d'œil à Beckett et Castle qui se trémoussaient sur la piste avec de grands éclats de rire. Puis elle regarda Jane qui lui lança un regard encourageant. Lui-même imitait leurs deux amis plutôt bien, alors Lisbon se laissa emporter par la musique. Le rythme était terriblement entraînant et l'alcool fit vite son effet – trop vite au goût de la jeune femme, avec un seul verre ! Mais au moins, elle ne pensait plus à la situation gênante dans laquelle était, constata Jane qui s'amusait comme jamais. Il avait vraiment bien fait de choisir ce bar !

Après 3, 4 ou… elle ne savait plus vraiment combien de chansons enchaînées, Lisbon s'arrêta sur la piste. La tête lui tournait un peu et elle regarda autour d'elle. Castle et Beckett s'était éloigné, et elle ne les voyait d'ailleurs plus très bien à cause de l'obscurité mais… Jane n'était plus là ! « Mais où il est encore passé ? Oh et puis, c'est mieux comme ça en fait. » Et elle reprit sa danse sur le morceau suivant. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle sentit des mains se poser sur ses hanches. Des frissons lui parcoururent le dos et elle se retourna pour coller une gifle à celui qui avait osé faire ça, mais elle reconnut soudainement Jane. Elle lui fit retirer ses mains.  
-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? lui cria-t-elle pour couvrir la musique.  
-J'expérimente ! lança-t-il avec un sourire.  
-Vous êtes con ! dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Et pour mieux s'en éloigner, elle se dirigea vers le bar. Le serveur la reconnut et lui servit un nouveau whisky.  
-Je vous l'offre !  
Elle ne prit pas la peine de protester, le remercia et vida son verre d'un trait. Whow, la tête commençait à lui tourner ! Mais la musique toujours plus entraînante l'attira et elle se hâta de se lever pour rejoindre les danseurs. Elle se fichait de si Jane allait la rejoindre ou si il la regardait ou si il était partit. Elle leva les bras en l'air pour faire comme les autres et profita du moment présent, essayant toutefois de ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Mais bien-sûr, Jane réapparut et contre toute attente, elle lui fit un grand sourire. Elle était totalement vulnérable à cet instant et il l'avait parfaitement comprit. Il s'approcha encore d'elle et posa ses mains sur son dos. Ils étaient presque collés mais qu'est-ce que c'était génial ! Elle avait l'impression de ne s'être jamais autant éclatée.  
-J'en reviens pas de ce que je fais ! s'exclama Lisbon, presque en train de rire.  
-Vous vous lâchez enfin, Teresa ! répondit-il.  
L'entendre prononcer son prénom lui fit un effet un peu bizarre et elle se mordit la lèvre. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était beau… Pourquoi tenait-elle tant à s'abstenir de lui, déjà ? Il l'interrompit dans ses pensées en lui prenant la main pour la faire tourner sur elle-même, une fois, deux fois, trois fois… Elle finit par trébucher avec un rire, et dû s'accrocher à lui, se retrouvant pratiquement dans ses bras, le dos contre le torse du consultant. Lisbon leva les yeux vers lui avec un grand sourire, ce qu'il trouva adorable.  
-C'était ça la surprise ? demanda-elle.  
-Non, pas encore ! A contrecœur, il la fit se relever et se détacha d'elle. Il sourit tout de même en voyant qu'elle affichait une petite moue, visiblement déçue qu'il s'écarte d'elle si vite.  
-Alors, vous ne vous êtes pas encore embrassé ? demanda brusquement la voix de Castle qui arrivait vers eux, suivie par Beckett.  
-Mais Rick, tais-toi ! Laisse-les tranquille !  
Il la fit taire avec un baiser passionné sous les yeux de Jane et Lisbon. Beckett était toute rouge lorsqu'il la lâcha. Puis il la prit par la main et l'emmena plus loin. Jane et Lisbon se regardèrent.  
-On s'en va ? proposa Jane.  
Lisbon haussa les épaules, n'ayant pas très envie de partir.  
-Je vais vous montrer la deuxième surprise ! Ses yeux s'illuminèrent soudainement et elle hocha la tête.  
-Attendez deux secondes !  
Elle fit de nouveau signe au serveur du bar de lui resservir un verre, mais Jane l'arrêta lorsqu'elle eut vidé la moitié, posant sa main sur la sienne pour lui faire lâcher la boisson.  
-On n'abuse pas des bonnes choses !  
-Vous abusez de moi depuis le début de la soirée ! répondit-elle du tac au tac sans vraiment se rendre compte de ses paroles. Néanmoins, elle reposa le verre et se dirigea vers la sortie. Jane la regarda en riant, rapidement suivi de Lisbon. Ils furent prit d'un fou rire lorsqu'ils franchirent la porte. Jane soutint Lisbon jusqu'à une barrière où elle s'appuya. Ils se calmèrent peu à peu lorsque Lisbon s'aperçut qu'ils étaient en fait sur le bord d'une rivière de New-York. Au fond, le concert battait toujours son plein avec une chanson plutôt énergique, en l'occurrence, Firework de Katy Perry.  
-Surprise, souffla Jane.  
Lisbon prit son temps pour admirer la vue. La lune se reflétait sur l'eau noire. Une légère brise dérangeait légèrement ses cheveux, mais elle s'en fichait. Il était romantique, ce Jane, en fait. Elle fit un grand soupir, la fatigue commençait peu à peu à prendre place. C'est alors qu'une musique plus lente, un slow, débuta. « The Reason », Hoobastank. Jane se recula légèrement et tendit sa main.  
-Vous voulez danser ? demanda-t-il d'une voix un peu déformée. Elle eut un petit rire et prit sa main, avant de se blottir contre lui. Ils commencèrent un petit slow, pas très élégant vu à cause de l'irrégularité de leurs pas, mais reposant et… confortable. Lisbon écoutaient les paroles, et elle avait presque envie de pleurer tellement on aurait dit que Jane lui disait ces paroles. Au trois quart de la chanson, Jane recula un peu sa tête pour regarder la jeune femme. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Leur proximité, l'alcool, la musique, tout tournait et il y avait ces lèvres si tentantes… Lisbon se sentait prête à faire une grosse bêtise. Mais les choses étaient plus claires dans l'esprit de Jane et quelque chose lui disait de ne pas sauter le pas. Pas dans cette situation, il aurait l'impression que Lisbon ne l'avait pas voulu. Ce n'était pas vraiment juste. Alors finalement, il déposa un baiser sur sa joue et se cala à nouveau contre elle pour la fin du slow.

Alors que les dernières notes s'évanouissaient dans la rue et que les spectateurs applaudissaient au loin, Jane et Lisbon se détachèrent. Lisbon essuya rapidement ses yeux avant que les larmes ne coulent. Elle était vraiment fatiguée. Jane interpella à nouveau un taxi et ils montèrent dans le premier qui arriva.


	7. Chapter 6

Voici le nouveau chapitre, court je l'admets. Mais c'est les vacances pour moi à partir d'aujourd'hui donc les chapitres d'après arriveront plus vite ;)

A nouveau, je voudrai remercier mes lecteurs adorés : **Ninisme**, **Totorsg** (merci pour cette magnifique vidéo, au fait *_*),** peace and lol**, **dreamofjisbon1**, **jisbonforever**, et **un(e) anonyme** ^^ Vous êtes géniaux !

Enjoy ;)

**Chapitre 6**

Ils arrivèrent à l'hôtel, Jane supportant Lisbon qui savait à peine tenir debout à cause de l'alcool et de la fatigue. Finalement, ils atteignirent le couloir de leurs chambres respectives. Lisbon s'accrocha à la poignée de la porte et regarda Jane, ne sachant pas trop quoi lui dire. Il lui rendit un regard attendri et remit une des mèches de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle rougit à ce geste avec un sourire et baissa la tête.  
-Allez donc vous coucher, Lisbon.  
Elle releva la tête et acquiesça.  
-Merci, lâcha-t-elle.  
-Je vous en prie. Merci à vous d'être venue.  
Elle eut un petit rire gênée et sans ajouter un mot, s'enferma dans sa chambre.

Lorsque Jane se réveilla le lendemain matin, il ne se leva pas tout de suite. Les événements de la veille lui revenaient en mémoire. C'était l'une des meilleures soirées de sa vie et tout s'était déroulé comme prévu. Mais… quelque chose le frustrait quelques peu. _Il avait failli embrasser Lisbon ! _Et il regrettait de ne pas l'avoir fait. La scène lui revenait en mémoire, encore et encore, et à chaque fois, il se demandait ce qui l'avait empêché de le faire.  
Cependant, il revint sur ses pensées lorsqu'il se dit qu'il avait peut-être eut raison. Lisbon n'était pas totalement consciente de ce qu'elle faisait hier soir. Ça n'aurait pas été… Ou plutôt, ça aurait été un baiser égoïste. Il essaya de fourrer cette idée dans sa tête tout en se levant.

A quelques mètres de là seulement, Lisbon se tournait et se retournait dans son lit. Bon sang. Ce qui c'était passé hier soir avait été très… amusant, tout d'abord, elle devait l'avouer. Déstabilisant aussi. Inquiétant. Très ambiguë. Alcoolisé. Romantique ? Lisbon chassa tout de suite ce mot de son esprit. Non non non non. Ça n'avait pas pu être romantique. Hors de question. Bon, peut-être un tout petit peu, se dit-elle en repensant à l'Empire State Building et au slow. Mais c'était parce-que Jane n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, voilà tout. Lisbon était partagée entre la satisfaction d'une soirée tout simplement géniale, la contrariété de s'être laissée allée comme ça et la peur de… De quelque chose qui avait brutalement passé à la vitesse supérieure. Son cœur, par exemple. Elle se rappela les paroles de Jane. « Je fais un pas en avant, vous en faites un en arrière, et vice-versa… ». Hier soir, il avait encore avancé d'un pas. Peut-être même de deux. Mais elle n'avait pas reculé.

Jane passa son dimanche à visiter des salons de thé de New-York, tandis que Lisbon s'était replongée dans l'enquête pour essayer d'oublier ce qui lui arrivait. Elle fit des rapports de tout ce qu'elle avait appris depuis qu'elle était là. Elle téléphona à l'équipe. Ils ne leur restaient déjà que quelques jours avant la fin du tournage, il fallait absolument qu'elle boucle l'enquête avant sa dernière scène. Mais malheureusement il y avait encore des trous noirs et elle ne parvenait pas à les combler.

Le lundi suivant, Jane et Lisbon se virent pour la première fois depuis la soirée. Ils étaient sur le plateau, prêts à rejoindre leurs loges lorsqu'ils se croisèrent. Lisbon baissa immédiatement les yeux.  
-Bonjour.  
-Lisbon, vous vous êtes remise de votre gueule de bois à ce que je vois.  
Elle leva les yeux au ciel avec un incompréhensible envie de sourire, puis s'éloigna sans un mot de plus.

La scène qu'ils devaient tourner ce matin-là allait être une épreuve pour Lisbon, c'est pourquoi elle soupira avec stress lorsque tout le monde fut en place et que le réalisateur s'était assuré que tout était prêt. Lisbon se posta dans la cuisine du plateau, épluchant une pomme, tandis que Jane était nonchalamment assis sur la table.  
-ACTION !  
La caméra filma un instant les acteurs ainsi. A ce stade du film, ils étaient passés de simples inconnus à amis avec beaucoup d'ambiguïté. Jane descendit de la table et s'approcha d'elle, qui lui tournait le dos.  
-Nate n'est pas là ? demanda-t-il.  
-Non, il est en conférence. Il revient ce soir. Pourquoi ?  
-Pour rien, répondit « Will » sur un ton qui signifiait le contraire. Lisbon tourna sa tête vers lui avec un sourire intrigué, auquel il répondit. Puis Lisbon coupa la pomme et mit les morceaux dans un bol. Elle s'enquit ensuite d'un pot de confiture.  
-J'en connais une qui a très faim, commenta-t-il. Elle haussa les épaules.  
-Je suis gourmande.  
-Moi, j'ai faim… d'autre chose, dit Will avec un sous-entendu à peine caché. Si Lisbon avait été… Lisbon, elle se serait enfuie à toutes jambes. Mais étant préparée à cette réplique, elle se contenta de se mordre la lèvre inférieure. Elle se mit à faire semblant de ne pas réussir à dévisser le couvercle du pot. Elle tira de toutes ses forces après, attendant que Jane intervienne. Et quelques secondes plus tard, il l'entoura de ses bras alors qu'elle lui tournait toujours le dos.  
-Attends, je vais le faire, murmura-t-il. Il saisit le pot et l'ouvrit en un clin d'œil. Le cœur de Lisbon s'accéléra malgré elle. Même si elle était dans son personnage. Et en plus, la partie la plus difficile allait être maintenant ! Elle se tourna lentement vers lui, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Ce geste lui coûta beaucoup. Elle devait se retenir pour ne pas lui sauter au cou.  
-Heu… Will, fit en posant ses mains sur ses épaules pour le faire reculer. Mais ce dernier posa les sienne sur la taille de la jeune femme, et des frissons se répandirent dans tout son corps.  
-Stana… J'ai très envie de t'embrasser.  
Oh bon Dieu, mais qui avait écrit ce texte ?! C'est la question que Lisbon se posa alors que son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Allez, ça allait être bientôt fini… Elle le laissa approcher encore un peu son visage du sien. A son grand soulagement, Jeffrey, alias Nate, débarqua alors dans la fausse cuisine. Jane s'écarta vivement de Lisbon, et Jeffrey joua parfaitement son rôle en les regardant l'un après l'autre.  
-C'est qui, celui-là ? demanda-t-il agressivement. Lisbon s'approcha de lui, une expression apeurée sur le visage. En la regardant, Jane dû admettre qu'elle jouait vraiment bien, elle aussi.  
-Nate, c'est pas ce que tu crois…  
-Dégage de ma maison, sale con ! s'exclama Jeffrey d'un air menaçant en s'avançant vers Jane. Celui-ci lança un regard vers Lisbon, mais n'attendit pas plus et s'en alla.  
-COUPEZ ! cria le réalisateur. Lisbon souffla.

A la surprise de Jane et de Lisbon, le réalisateur annonça en début d'après-midi que les acteurs allaient devoir se déplacer à l'autre bout de New-York pour les photos promotionnelles du film.  
-On doit les faire plus tôt que prévu, question de budget, avait-il simplement dit. Jane avait accueilli la nouvelle avec enthousiasme tandis que Lisbon avait avalé le coup sans broncher.  
Assis dans la voiture sept places avec le chauffeur, Alan, Jasmine et deux maquilleuses, Jane se pencha vers Lisbon. Elle eut d'abord un mouvement de recul, accueillit par un sourire de Jane, puis elle comprit qu'il voulait juste lui parler discrètement.  
-L'enquête n'a pas beaucoup avancée, hein… chuchota-t-il.  
-Taisez-vous, Jane, on ne doit pas parler de ça ici ! le réprimanda-t-elle. Sans tenir compte de sa réponse, il continua :  
-Vous savez, il ne reste que 3 jour avant notre grande scène.  
-Je me casserai le poignet pour ne pas la faire, murmura-t-elle.  
-Bah voyons, ils peuvent intégrer ça dans le scénario.  
Lisbon se contenta de soupirer, n'ayant pas trouvé de solution à ce problème majeur et imminent.


	8. Chapter 7

Me revoilà avec le chapitre 7 ! La fic se termine peu à peu, il ne reste que deux ou trois chapitres après celui-là plus un bonus :)  
Comme d'habitude, je remercie infiniment mes lecteurs que j'aime ! Quand je vois qu'il y a des gens qui se mettent à suivre "Sous le feu des caméras" ou que de nouveaux lecteurs prennent le train en route, c'est vrai super :D

Donc merci à  
**dreamofjisbon1** (Merci merci merci :D )  
**Sweetylove30** (Même si tu as commencé plus tard que les autrechacune de tes reviews sont un vrai plaisir à lire ^^)  
**Totorsg** (Oui, et je ne pense pas que l'enquête avancera beaucoup x) )  
**Laura-jisbon** (ahah, oui tu as remarqué le clin d'oeil :D )  
**noemiiie** (oh c'est trop :') )  
**Akumatenshi** (Si le cross over ne te tente pas, je te rassure : il n'apparaissent que deux petites fois et il n'est même pas nécessaire de connaître Castle pour comprendre ;) et j'ai suivis ta demande pour ce chapitre à propos des espaces, tu me diras ce que t'en penses ! )  
Et enfin l'**inconnu** ( ou bien la personne qui a oublié d'indiquer son pseudo xD ) (Le bisou approche à grands pas ! )

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Ils arrivèrent au studio 40 minutes plus tard. Lisbon, Jane et les autres acteurs se rendirent dans la pièce de maquillage, accompagnés de leurs maquilleurs. Ils s'installèrent sur les chaises, en face des nombreux miroirs. Alors que les hommes ne cessaient de grimacer, les femmes trouvaient ce moment plutôt détendant. Sauf Lisbon bien-sûr. La question lui trottait dans la tête : quel genre de photo allait-elle devoir faire ? L'assistant du réalisateur entra.

-Bien, bien, bien. Il faut que vous soyez beaux comme des anges, sur les photos, vous êtes beaucoup plus détaillés que sur les vidéos ! Donc il y a deux studios, dans le premier je veux Melody, Alan et Jasmine sur le premier studio, et Teresa, Jeffrey et Patrick sur le deuxième ! Dans 10 minutes !

Et il repartit. Jane regarda Lisbon du coin de l'œil d'un air taquin. Elle secoua négativement la tête d'un air désespéré.  
10 minutes plus tard, donc, les voilà sur le studio, debout sur une plateforme blanche, avec un fond de la même couleur derrière eux. Devant eux se trouvait un photographe derrière un énorme appareil, et un des directeurs artistique du film qui discutait avec. Lisbon était vêtue d'un simple chemisier et d'un jean ce qui lui convenait parfaitement.

-Bon, dit finalement le directeur, on va s'y mettre. On commence par un shooting solo de Teresa.  
A ces mots, Jane et Jeffrey s'écartèrent. Lisbon se sentie trop observée et ses joues prirent des couleurs. Quel exercice horrible !

-Alors vous vous mettez bien au centre et vous me faites la révision de toutes les expressions que vous pouvez faire. Et Lisbon se plia à l'exercice. Souriante, triste, en colère, surprise, déprimée, joyeuse, neutre et d'autre encore. Elle dû aller se changer plusieurs fois, portant tour à tour un gros manteau d'hiver, un décolleté plongeant, une robe de soirée, etc.

-Allez, il me faut un sourire naturel ! lança le photographe.

Elle ne sut pas trop pourquoi mais elle se tourna vers Jane. Celui-ci lui sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil, et le photographe prit le cliché pile à ce moment-là.

-Parfait ! C'était génial, vous êtes super photogénique. Au tour de Jeffrey !

Lisbon s'éloigna du studio avec soulagement, même si elle savait que son répit n'était que de courte durée. Jeffrey fut très professionnel lors de son shooting et Jane sembla bien s'amuser à faire le pitre. Mais bon sang qu'est-ce qu'il était sexy ! Lisbon secoua vivement la tête. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête d'avoir des pensées comme ça.

-OK, on enchaîne avec les photos à plusieurs ! Teresa et Jeffrey, on y va !

Si seulement Jane n'avait pas été là, ça aurait été un million de fois plus facile. Lisbon était censée la jouer glamour dans les bras de Jeffrey et elle n'était pas à l'aise. Son regard n'arrêtait pas de glisser vers Jane, craignant un sourire moqueur de sa part. A son étonnement, le consultant avait plutôt l'air un peu boudeur. Jaloux ? Ah mais voilà qui changeait tout ! C'était à son tour de l'ennuyer ! Elle se mit à surjouer complètement, ce qui arrangea bien le photographe. Elle ne cessait de lancer à Jeffrey des regards langoureux, de se blottir dans ses bras, de poster son visage tout près du sien, guettant du coin de l'œil Jane qui ne semblait pas trop apprécier cette partie de la séance. Elle s'amusait comme une folle jusqu'à ce que le directeur artistique annonce que c'était au tour d'elle et Jane. Le sourire du consultant revint bien vite tandis que celui de Lisbon s'affaissait. Comment allait-elle faire, maintenant ? Elle respira un bon coup et plaqua un sourire sur son visage. D'accord, au fond d'elle, elle avait super envie de faire des photos avec lui. Mais elle ne l'avouerait jamais, et c'est ça qui était le plus difficile. Faire semblant que ça ne lui plaisait pas.  
Lisbon qui marche tandis que Jane la rattrape par l'épaule, Jane qui se met juste derrière de façon à ce qu'elle sente son souffle dans sa nuque, Jane qui lui remet une mèche de ses cheveux, Lisbon qui rit à une blague muette de Jane, Jane qui est sur le point de l'embrasser… Les flashes crépitent et le cœur de Lisbon tambourine. Elle se retient de sourire entre les prises.

La séance se poursuit avec des photos de tous les trois, notamment Jane et Lisbon qui se regardent amoureusement et se tiennent la main dans le dos de Jeffrey. En voyant ce regard de Jane, Lisbon se demande vraiment comment elle a fait pour ne pas craquer jusqu'ici.  
La journée se termine dans la décontraction avec les photos de tous les acteurs. Quelle après-midi…

-Vous savez Lisbon, j'adore cette expérience dans le cinéma. Vous savez pourquoi ?

-Non.

-Parce-que c'est avec vous.

-Sans blague. Vous êtes plutôt heureux de faire le clown devant tout le monde. Et vous savez ce que je pense ?

-Quoi ?

Lisbon hésita un instant. Ils se trouvaient dans un café, le mardi soir juste après la journée de tournage. Elle hésitait à le dire car ça remettrait le sujet sur le tapis. Mais finalement, elle lâcha :

-Je pense que vous faites exprès de ne pas vous donner à 100% sur l'enquête.

-Et pourquoi est-ce…

-Vous savez pourquoi aussi bien que moi, le coupa-t-elle.

Jane se tut un instant, un nouveau sourire se dessinant sur son visage.

-Donc, si j'ai bien compris, vous sous-entendez que j'ai envie…

-Non, ne le dites pas ! s'exclama Lisbon. Jane lui lança un regard amusé.

-C'est tabou, maintenant ? Je ne peux plus dire « embrasser ? »

Lisbon grimaça et se massa la tempe.

-Jane, franchement, je n'ai pas envie de la faire, cette scène.

-Moi si.

-Donc j'avais raison ! Vous le faites exprès !

Jane n'ajouta rien et se contenta de la regarder, avec ces yeux… si bleus qu'elle aurait voulu se perdre dedans.

Lorsque Lisbon se réveilla deux jours plus tard, il lui fallut une minute pour reprendre ses esprits. Puis son cœur se mit à tambouriner à toute vitesse. Oh non. C'était le jour de la scène. Merde merde merde. Et elle n'avait trouvé aucun plan pour se sortir de là. Fichue enquête qui n'avançait pas, fichu Jane qui l'avait entraînée là-dedans ! En vérifiant son programme de la journée, elle vit que la scène en question se déroulait en fin d'après-midi. Tant mieux. Autant retarder le moment le plus tard possible, elle trouverait peut-être entre-temps une excuse pour s'éclipser…

La journée se déroula catastrophiquement. Avant l'heure H, Lisbon avait deux scènes à jouer, dont une avec Jane. Elle était dans un état de stress total et Jane l'avait bien remarqué. Elle jouait vraiment mal et se fit engueuler plus d'une fois par le réalisateur. A la pause de l'après-midi, Jane emmena Lisbon à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

-Ecoutez, si ça ne va vraiment pas, on peut toujours se retirer du film et avouer qu'on était sous couverture, dit-il d'une voix teintée d'inquiétude.

Lisbon baissa les yeux. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire ça et elle le savait très bien. Ils avaient malgré tout pas mal bossé pour cette couverture et ils n'allaient pas tout foutre en l'air à cause de ses états d'âmes. Elle avait toujours été assez professionnelle pour laisser ses sentiments de côté, et même si là c'était poussé à l'extrême… Elle allait devoir assumer. Elle secoua donc la tête.

-Non, non. Je… ça ira.

-Vous êtes certaine ?

-Oh, arrêtez de parler comme ça. Vous trépignez d'impatience depuis le début de cette enquête, dit-elle sur un ton de reproche mais avec un sourire. Il le lui rendit et haussa les épaules.

-Je ne veux pas vous mettre mal à l'aise sur ce point. C'est comme vous voulez.

-Je le ferais, ne vous inquiétez pas. Il acquiesça et ils repartirent vers les autres acteurs. Lisbon se demanda ce qui n'allait pas chez elle, décidément.

Malgré sa petite discussion avec Jane, le stress reprit lorsqu'il ne resta plus qu'une heure avant leur scène. Elle n'arrêtait pas d'aller prendre l'air dehors, de boire des grands verres d'eau et d'aller aux toilettes. Un quart d'heure avant, elle alla dans sa loge pour s'habiller et se maquiller, très anxieuse. Pourtant ce n'était pas un vrai baiser ! Mais… elle n'était pas prête pour ça…

-Allez, scène 22, on y va ! Teresa et Patrick, plateau 3 ! C'est parti !

Lisbon expira, inspira, expira, inspira. Jane la rejoint pour aller vers le plateau désigné.

-Ça va ?

-Oui, oui !

-Si ça peut vous rassurer, on ne m'a jamais dit que j'embrassais mal.

-Fermez-la.

-D'accord. Allons-y.

Le plateau 3, représentant un salon où nos deux protagonistes s'assirent. Des spécialistes du trucage vinrent à Lisbon et firent en sorte qu'elle ait l'air de pleurer en lui rougissant les yeux et en faisant apparaître des larmes, et elle se blottit dans les bras de Jane. Elle souffla un grand coup.

-ACTION !


	9. Chapter 9

Voici le chapitre tant attendu ! Encore un peu de patience, je vais comme d'habitude remercier :

**catlaur **: Et la voilà, la suite ! :D

**Elsa l'Austronaute **: Oh c'est trop, tu me fais rougir pire que Lisbon ^^

**Olympe9 **: Ça me fait super plaisir, en plus tu as tout lu d'un coup ! C'est super gentil :)

**Totorsg** : Merci beaucoup :D Et oui je suis cruelle :p

**dreamofjisbon** : Faut bien entretenir le suspense hein ? Un grand merci ^^

**jisbonforever** : Je sais même pas quoi dire :O C'est trop gentiil *-* J'espère que cette scène va te plaire ! Merci beaucoup !

**Laura-jisbon **: Et oui, je m'arrête en plein milieu, pour mieux que vous la lisiez plus tard ! ^^ Mercii !

Voilà, j'ai mis le paquet sur ce chapitre, surtout que ça fait des mois que je me l'imagine dans la tête donc là... J'espère que ça va vous plaire ! Sinon je me tue ! x)

Pour info, pour écrire, disons... la deuxième partie du chapitre (vous verrez bien quand vous la lirez), je me suis passée et repassée la chanson "Where do I even start" de Morgan Taylor Red. Cette chanson est juste... *-* et ça correspond parfaitement à l'ambiance que je veux donner. Mais bien évidemment vous n'êtes pas obligée de l'écouter ;)

Allez, je ne vous fais pas plus attendre ! Bonne lecture en espérant avoir tout plein de reviews !

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Jane se mit à caresser les cheveux de Lisbon.

-Allez, ça va aller… C'est qu'un salaud de toute façon…

Teresa avait un air malheureux sur le visage. Jeffrey l'avait apparemment quitté, et elle se consolait dans les bras de « Will ».

-J'en reviens pas qu'il ait fait ça, Will… Je croyais qu'il m'aimait vraiment…

-Il n'a pas su te rendre heureuse… mais si tu veux… Je peux y remédier, dit Jane d'une voix innocente en lui replaçant une mèche de cheveux. Sous les traits de Lisbon, Stana regarda alors droit dans les yeux de Jane, puis se leva. Elle se passa une main sur le visage tandis que Jane la suivait du regard.  
Le cœur de Lisbon battait à tout rompre. Ça n'allait pas tarder… Dire qu'elle allait réellement embrasser Patrick Jane !

-Ecoute Will, je… j'ai l'impression que tu profites de ma vulnérabilité, dit-elle. Jane écarquilla les yeux et se leva à son tour.

-Mais non, enfin, Stana ! Je ne veux que ton bonheur et je… Je t'aime.

Lisbon resta quelques secondes sur pause. Bien qu'elle connaissait le texte par cœur, entendre Jane lui dire qu'il l'aimait, comme ça… Elle savait que c'était un personnage qu'il jouait mais, bon sang… Elle sentit à nouveau quelque chose se répandre en elle, un sentiment très fort… Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle… Oulà, elle devait continuer à jouer d'abord ! Elle détourna alors les yeux et lui tourna le dos en faisant quelques pas.

-William… Tout va trop vite, je viens à peine de le quitter…

Jane la suivit.

-Tu mérites mieux que lui ! Tu mérites quelqu'un qui te comprend et qui peux te chérir, te rendre heureuse !

Lisbon se retourna et elle sentit son cœur s'arrêter lorsqu'elle se retrouva face à lui. Elle avala sa salive avant de continuer :  
-Mais on se connait depuis seulement un mois, ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes, et tu es plutôt attirant je dois l'avouer mais qu'est-ce que les gens vont dire si je me mets avec toi alors que je viens de rompre, je préfère…

Jane la coupa dans son élan en posant une main sur sa joue et en se penchant vers elle. Elle recula très légèrement la tête sous la surprise, mais Jane fit finalement disparaître l'espace entre leurs deux visages lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Cela se passa rapidement et Lisbon sentit des papillons dans son ventre durant le baiser qui lui, était censé être long. Jane l'embrassa avec beaucoup de délicatesse, sachant sans doute ce que la jeune femme ressentait au moment même. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et vit à peine les caméras tourner autour d'eux, il devait y en avoir au moins quatre. Heureusement, il n'y avait qu'une seule prise de prévue. Lisbon oubliait tout, la gêne, le CBI, l'enquête, le fait qu'ils étaient entourés par une trentaine de personnes. Elle était dans sa petite bulle de bonheur, qui éclata soudainement lorsque le réalisateur cria :

-COUPEZ !

Ils se séparèrent alors doucement et Lisbon baissa immédiatement les yeux, sentant ses joues s'enflammer.

-C'était absolument MAGNIFIQUE ! lança le réalisateur.

Lisbon jeta un regard à Jane qui semblait lui aussi dépassé par les événements. Elle fut prise d'un coup de chaleur et quitta le plateau pour rejoindre l'espalier en fer, celui où elle s'était réfugiée avant sa première scène avec Jeffrey. Elle referma la porte derrière elle et s'appuya contre la rambarde. Mon dieu. Elle venait de l'embrasser. Son consultant. Ca paraissait irréel, ce n'était pas possible ! Et puis, il y avait ce flot de sentiments qui la submergeait et dont elle ignorait quoi faire. Elle ne savait vraiment plus où elle en était. Elle passa timidement ses doigts sur ses lèvres. Elle sentait encore le goût de thé à la menthe que Jane avait laissé. Elle avait aimé ce baiser et c'était bien ça le problème. C'était tout simplement impossible entre eux, pour de nombreuses raisons qu'elle n'avait même pas envie d'énumérer.  
Il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire : oublier cet instant et bien le faire comprendre à Jane.

Ce dernier était resté sur le plateau, sans bouger, dans un état assez second. Il avait vu Lisbon se diriger vers la sortie de secours. Mais il ne prêta aucune attention aux décorateurs qui venaient ranger le faux salon. Il avait donc eut son baiser. Il n'avait pas mentit à Lisbon lorsqu'il lui avait dit ne pas savoir son rôle. Après la lecture du scénario, il avait été enchanté que son personnage embrasse celui de Lisbon. Puis, pour ne pas se faire de fausse joie, il avait gardé en tête que l'enquête serait finie avant. Mais les jours passaient et il semblait de plus en plus évident que le baiser aurait lieu. Il s'en réjouissait parce-qu'il rêvait de goûter aux lèvres de Lisbon depuis longtemps. Mais après la soirée alcoolisée qu'ils avaient passée ensemble, Jane commençait à percevoir de réels sentiments aussi bien chez Lisbon que chez lui-même. Et il ne savait pas quoi en penser. Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'il devait aller lui parler maintenant.

Lisbon était toujours sur l'espalier, essayant de faire le vide, lorsqu'elle entendit la porte derrière elle s'ouvrir, puis se refermer. Le silence qui s'ensuivit lui fit rapidement comprendre que ça ne pouvait qu'être Jane. Elle déglutit avec difficulté. Il vint s'accouder à la barrière en métal à côté d'elle, regardant droit devant lui.

-Belle vue, commenta-t-il.

-Oui… fit Lisbon, sans savoir que dire d'autre.

Il y eut à nouveau un silence, puis le consultant reprit.

-Ecoutez, pour ce qui vient de se passer…

-Non Jane, l'interrompit Lisbon en fermant les yeux. Elle attendit un instant, puis les rouvrit et lui fit face.

-Je ne suis… Je n'ai pas envie de… compliquer les choses. Alors s'il-vous plaît… Faites comme si il ne s'était rien passé.

Jane lui lança un regard emplit de tristesse mais aussi de compréhension. Lisbon avait limite envie de pleurer. C'était vraiment difficile. Ils leur seraient fatalement impossible d'oublier ce baiser, mais ils y étaient obligés. Et il allait falloir vivre avec… Elle soutint son regard un moment. Puis elle soupira et ouvrit la porte du plateau, maintenant vide, pour rejoindre la sortie.

Jane resta là, dépité. Il ne pouvait pas laisser l'histoire se terminer comme ça. Pourtant, Lisbon avait été bien claire. Mais mince, au diable le CBI, au diable John Le Rouge, au diable tout ce qu'il l'empêchait de faire ce qu'il avait à faire. Soudainement déterminé, il ouvrit la porte et traversa le plateau à grands pas, presque en courant. Il rejoint Lisbon, prit son bras, la fit se retourner et l'embrassa alors pour la deuxième fois. Ce baiser était totalement différent du premier, imprévu et surtout rempli de passion. Lisbon ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Mais comme si c'était d'instinct, comme si c'était une évidence, elle répondit à ce baiser de la même manière, d'une façon non contenue, déversant tout ce qui avait été renfermé jusqu'ici. Il entoura sa taille de ses bras, et elle posa ses mains sur sa nuque. Tout ce qui étaient autour d'eux, leur raison, leur conscience, plus rien n'avait d'importance, seuls eux comptaient, et cet amour si longtemps retenu. Cela dura plusieurs secondes, plusieurs minutes, des jours entiers peut-être, impossible de savoir. Mais peu à peu, ils ralentirent le baiser et le stoppèrent finalement. Ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre et prirent conscience de leurs cœur qui battaient la chamade, de leurs corps enlacés, de ce qu'ils venaient de faire et de ce que ça signifiaient. Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux.

Lisbon était totalement perdue sur ce qu'il convenait de faire maintenant. C'était comme si elle avait laissé, le temps d'un instant, la vraie femme qui était en elle se libérer de ses chaînes. Comme si ça n'avait été qu'une pause. Et maintenant que la pause était finie, elle ignorait quoi faire.

-Heu, je… Je ferais mieux de… balbutia-t-elle en indiquant la porte de sortie d'un geste de la main, hésitant entre sourire et regard furieux. Jane ne répondit pas tout de suite, se contentant de la scruter.

-Ici sera certainement le seul endroit où cela sera jamais possible, déclara-t-il. Ici et maintenant.

Lisbon prit ça comme une invitation à rester encore un peu, mais pourquoi ? Pour s'embrasser encore, comme si ça ne serait pas déjà assez difficile de se quitter ? Pour profiter de l'espèce d'ivresse du moment pour mieux se morfondre plus tard ? Elle fit non de la tête, recula d'un pas, d'un air désolé. Jane lui attrapa la main.

-S'il-vous-plaît. Lisbon…

Son regard vert plongé dans ses yeux bleus, elle ne put tout simplement pas résister. Comme enivrée, elle s'approcha alors de nouveau de son visage et lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres. Il lui rendit. Puis un autre, et encore un autre, à n'en plus finir, car comme Jane le disait si bien, c'était ici et maintenant, nulle part ailleurs et jamais plus. Et puis c'était tellement agréable de se relâcher enfin ! Lisbon se laissa aller à quelques sourires et Jane ne s'en priva pas non plus. Ils avaient envie de passer la nuit ici, juste à s'embrasser indéfiniment, mais malheureusement c'était impossible. Après un long moment, Lisbon posa sa main sur le torse du consultant.

-Jane…

Il comprit que c'était le moment de se séparer pour de bon. Il avait eu plus que ce qu'il n'avait jamais voulu.

-Je sais.

-Maintenant, c'est bel et bien finit, dit Lisbon, autant pour Jane que pour elle-même. Elle poussa un long soupir, regarda Jane une fois encore et se dirigea vers la sortie. Juste avant qu'elle ne franchisse la porte, Jane l'appela.

-Lisbon ?

Elle se tourna vers lui. Alors, il dit :

-Je ferais comme si il ne s'était rien passé. Mais sachez que je n'oublierai pas. Et que ça comptera parmi les plus beaux souvenirs que je possède. Alors… Merci.

Sincèrement touchée par ces mots, Lisbon ne sut pas quoi répondre. Elle acquiesça simplement, avec un minuscule sourire qui passa sur son visage, puis elle s'en alla.


	10. Epilogue

Je tiens à m'excuser sincèrement pour l'attente. Je suis vraiment débordée en ce moment, j'ai beaucoup d'occupation et pas toujours la motivation ou le temps pour écrire.

Ce chapitre, assez court je l'admet, est le dernier de "Sous le feu des caméra". J'ai eut des reviews me demandant pleins de chapitres encore mais... Depuis le début c'est comme ça que j'imaginais la fin et voilà. Je suis désolée pour les déçus.

C'est la première fois que j'écris une si longue fiction, et je suis dessus depuis le 25 mars. Même moi j'en reviens pas x) Je voudrait vraiment faire des millions de remerciement à vous, chers lecteurs, cher fans, chers jisbonneurs, de m'avoir suivi, d'avoir commenté les chapitres, d'avoir participé à ce que je considère comme une petite aventure. C'était tout simplement du pur bonheur d'écrire tous ces paragraphes, d'avoir des idées qui venaient à l'improviste, de voir des gens qui mettaient cette fiction dans leurs favoris, qui la suivaient. Merci merci merci à :

**Laura-jisbon, dreamofjisbon1, JL, Sar2rah58, Olympe9, Irisun, catlaur, Totorsg, virginie59, tournesol, jisbonforever, ninisme, peace and lool, sweetylove30, noemiiie, Akumatenshi , Elsa l'Astronaute et Lilli-Tan. **

****Vous êtes géniaux !

Ah oui, je dois préciser qu'il y aura un chapitre bonus à venir, mais attention, ce n'est pas la suite ou un nouvel épilogue ou quoi que ce soit. Vous verrez bien ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Epilogue**

Le matin suivant, il n'y eut pas de tournage. Lisbon autant que Jane en profitèrent pour réfléchir à ce qu'il s'était passé.

Pour chacun d'entre eux, c'était certain. Ils ne remettraient pas ça. Ils ne se mettraient pas en couple ou quoi que ce soit. C'était tout simplement impossible. Ce qu'ils avaient vécu était… une sorte de parenthèse. Ils s'aimaient, c'était sûr, mais ils n'en avaient tout simplement pas le droit.  
Ce n'était pas un « Sad End » pour autant. Finalement, ils étaient bien comme ça. A se chamailler, à se détester et à s'adorer. Cette parenthèse entre eux leur avait permis d'exprimer leurs vrais sentiments, c'était clair maintenant, mais ça s'arrêtait là.

Peut-être bien que Lisbon serait à nouveau tentée par les lèvres de Jane, peut-être même qu'elle en rêverait, qu'elle aurait envie de retourner en arrière.  
Peut-être que Jane aurait à nouveau le désir de provoquer Lisbon pour voir jusqu'où ça irait. Ou peut-être resterait-il sage, sachant que jouer avec les sentiments de quelqu'un, c'est mal. En particulier si cette personne risque de souffrir pas le besoin de vengeance de l'autre, par son égoïsme et son sens de la manipulation. On ne sait pas ce qu'il peut arriver.

Les premières secondes où ils se revirent après ça furent pleines d'hésitation sur le quoi-dire quoi-faire. Finalement, Jane sourit d'un air rassurant, Lisbon le salua et ils firent comme d'habitude. Heureusement, il n'y avait plus de scène de baiser. Le plus gros qu'ils avaient à faire était de se tenir la main. L'équipe de Lisbon finit par trouver le coupable, qui se trouvait être le producteur du film. A l'énorme soulagement de la jeune femme, il fut impossible de sortir le film au final. Les toutes dernières scènes ne furent même pas tournées. Tous les autres acteurs étaient sacrément en colère, sauf Jane qui s'en fichait un peu.

Jane et Lisbon prirent l'avion pour Sacramento après l'arrestation du meurtrier. Une fois rentrés, le boss donna une semaine de congé à toute l'équipe pour la résolution de cette énigme extrêmement complexe. Ils se réunirent au restaurant où Jane et Lisbon se firent un plaisir de raconter leur petite aventure dans le monde du cinéma, appuyé par les rires de Rigsby, l'émerveillement de Grace et les plaisanteries froides de Cho. Jane omit de parler du baiser avec gentillesse, et Lisbon l'en remercia du regard. Après tout, c'était leur moment à eux et à eux seuls. Et Jane semblait l'avoir compris.

Le soir même, lorsque Lisbon rentra chez elle et qu'elle éplucha le courrier qu'elle avait reçu pendant son absence (oui, elle aurait pu le faire le lendemain mais vous connaissez Lisbon), elle trouva une enveloppe qui contenait un DVD accompagné d'un petit mot. En reconnaissant l'écriture de Jane, elle se douta de ce que c'était et eut un sourire.  
_Chère Teresa,  
Vous pourrez jeter ce DVD à la poubelle, le brûler ou même le manger tout cru si l'envie vous y prend. Mais je me disais que vous voudriez peut-être l'avoir. Je suis certain que vous penserez toute seule à bien le cacher au fond de votre tiroir à chaussette.  
Vous savez quelle est ma scène préférée. J'espère que c'est la vôtre aussi. Je vous préviens, ça fait un peu bizarre de ressentir ça de l'extérieur, mais c'est… Bref, je vous laisse découvrir ça par vous-même. Ou le manger tout cru.  
Sincèrement ,  
Jane.  
_« Ressentir ». Il avait mis ce verbe au lieu de voir ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il avait vraiment la manière d'écrire les choses. Lisbon abandonna toute sa paperasse pour saisir le DVD. Il était marqué « Pour ma raison à moi ». Lisbon se mordit la lèvre, c'était trop adorable. Elle remarqua alors une autre enveloppe plus petite qui se trouvait dans la grande. Elle l'ouvrit et écarquilla les yeux en voyant le contenu. Elle contenait les photographies qu'ils avaient fait pour la promo du film. Toutes, sauf celles de Jeffrey tout seul.

-Mais où est-ce qu'il a trouvé ça… murmura Lisbon pour elle-même.

Elle les parcouru du regard, surtout celle où ils étaient ensemble. Leurs regards amoureux semblaient plus vrais que nature, et pour cause ! Elle les remit finalement dans l'enveloppe. Il y avait encore un mot.  
_J'ai enfin quelques photos de vous dans mon grenier. Je veux dire, des autres que celles où vous êtes attablée à votre bureau sans vous douter de rien. Eh oui, j'ai réussi à vous filmer à votre insu, alors les photos c'était un jeu d'enfant ! Cessez ce regard d'étonnement réprobateur. Vous êtes magnifique. _

Lisbon soupira avec un sourire en hochant la tête négativement. Il allait définitivement la rendre folle. Elle rangea tout ça bien précieusement, sauf le DVD qu'elle fit tourner entre ses doigts. Finalement, elle se leva et se dirigea vers son salon. Elle mit le DVD dans le lecteur et le film commença. Elle sourit tout au long de celui-ci, bien qu'étant stressée par rapport à la scène du baiser. Celle-ci arriva finalement et mon Dieu, comme c'était beau. Avec la musique et tout. Mais c'est vrai que c'était étrange de voir ça comme ça. Elle repassa la scène 1 fois, 2 fois, 3 fois, voulant la graver dans sa mémoire. Même si en son for intérieur, elle préférait de loin celui qui c'était passé après. Elle regarda la fin du film puis se cala dans son divan et ferma les yeux en soupirant.

Elle n'aurait plus aucune autorité sur Jane après ça mais elle ne regrettait rien. Comme pour Jane, ce souvenir resterait le plus magique de toute sa vie. Chacun était la raison de vivre de l'autre, même si ils ne pouvaient pas être ensemble. Chaque jour ils le prouvaient. Chaque jour, leur amour était un peu plus fort. Même sans être sous le feu des caméras.

* * *

FIN


	11. Chapitre Bonus

**Bonus ! **

_Le regard de Castle se dirigea vers une piste de danse que ni Jane ni Lisbon n'avaient vue avant. Il tira sur la manche de Kate. _

_-Oh, non, pas maintenant ! _

_-Allez ! Tu m'avais promis ! _

_-Oui mais… On ne va pas laisser Teresa et Patrick seuls ! Enfin… _

_Elle regarda Jane avec hésitation. Puis Jane regarda Lisbon. Une étincelle brilla dans ses yeux. Lisbon réfléchit à toute vitesse : rester en tête à tête avec Jane ou aller sur la piste de danse ? _

-Non, c'est bon, allez-y. On va rester ici.

Et puis quoi, encore ? Aller se ridiculiser devant tout le monde après un verre de plus –de trop ? Non merci. Castle et Beckett se levèrent tout sourire et se prirent la main pour rejoindre les danseurs. Et Jane et Lisbon se retrouvèrent seuls. Bien évidemment, il fallut que Jane se mette à fixer Lisbon, avec son sourire charmeur et son regard de braise. Gênée, Lisbon posait les yeux partout sauf sur lui et but une nouvelle gorgée de son whisky.

-Mon Dieu Lisbon, vous…

Jane n'acheva pas sa phrase et fronça les sourcils. Son regard se dirigea vers la main gauche de Lisbon.

-Vous portez des bagues, maintenant ?

Lisbon regarda sa main à son tour. Et merde. Elle avait oublié de l'enlever.

-Ah, non, c'est juste…

-Si c'est quelqu'un qui vous l'a offert, je vais être jaloux. Ce n'est quand même pas Jeffrey ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-Mais non enfin, c'est à cause de Melody !

-Mmh…

-C'est la vérité !

Jane eut un sourire amusé.

-Ça va, je vous crois. En tout cas, la pierre est très belle…

Et il joignit le geste à la parole en posant sa main sur celle de Lisbon, soi-disant pour toucher la pierre. Lisbon sentit son cœur dégringoler et essaya d'enlever sa main, mais Jane l'en empêcha. Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

-Lisbon, si seulement vous veniez habillée comme ça au travail… Vous êtes déjà belle en temps normal, mais là… Vous êtes absolument magnifique…

Devant la voix de Jane qui était devenue incroyablement suave, Lisbon resta sur pause quelques secondes. Ses doigts frémirent sous ceux de son consultant. Jane se pencha légèrement au-dessus de la table, se rapprochant d'elle.

-J'ai envie de me perdre dans vos yeux. Quant à vos lèvres… Devinez ce que j'en pense.

Du coup, le regard de Lisbon se dirigea vers ses lèvres à lui, juste une seconde. Elle releva les yeux. Elle avait perdu le contrôle de la situation et ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle ne savait même plus où elle était, comme hypnotisée. Si Jane l'avait embrassé à ce moment-là, elle l'aurait certainement laissé faire. Mais une bonne femme arriva auprès d'eux et brisa l'alchimie du moment. La femme était habillée d'une façon étrange, avec des voiles colorés et des grelots. Il fallut peu de temps à Jane et à Lisbon que c'était une pseudo-voyante. Teresa, reprenant ses esprits, retira vivement sa main de celle de Jane. La femme s'adressa alors à eux.

-Whowoh, un joli petit couple que nous avons là.

Lisbon eut un sourire gêné et fit non de la tête, sous le regard amusé de Jane.

-Oh, non, nous ne…

-Non, attendez ! s'exclama la voyante. Pas un couple… Disons… Pas encore…

Elle les regarda d'un œil suspect. Lisbon rougissait et le sourire de Jane s'agrandissait.

-Hum, mais d'abord, je me présente, Ameliana Astrale, voyante, liseuse de bonne aventure et tireuse de carte. Vous êtes… ?

-Patrick, et voici mon… mon amie Teresa.

-Enchantée !

-Vous tombez bien, Teresa aimerait justement qu'on lui lise les lignes de la main ! fit Jane. Lisbon écarquilla les yeux et secoua la tête.

-Ah non, je n'ai rien dit, je…

-Allons, ne soyez pas timide, Teresa ! dit la voyante en s'asseyant entre nos deux protagonistes. Elle attrapa la main droite de Lisbon après avoir aperçu la bague sur l'autre main. Puis, elle se mit à inspecter les lignes, les touchant du bout du doigt.

-Mmh… Ma chère Teresa… Je vois que…

La voyante releva la tête pour regarder dans ses yeux.

-Vous devriez arrêter de le cacher, tout le monde en serait plus heureux, vous la première. Est-ce que c'est bien… ? demanda-t-elle en faisant un mouvement du menton vers Jane. Lisbon fronça les sourcils.

-Cacher quoi ? C'est bien qui ?

-Cacher quoi ? Mais vous le savez mieux que moi enfin ! Vous essayez de vous retenir, n'est-ce pas ? Mais la vie est courte et il faut en profiter, alors, sautez dans ses bras ! En plus, entre nous, il faut avouer que vous avez de bons goûts…

Lisbon resta bouche bée. Elle était carrément en train de parler de Jane et en plus il entendait tout. Oh non.

-Je… Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

La voyante eut un sourire et leva les yeux au ciel. Puis elle se tourna vers Jane.

-Quant à vous, ne lâchez pas l'affaire, vous y êtes presque !

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui dit à l'oreille.

-Elle est à deux doigts de craquer !

Elle s'éloigna, posa sa carte sur la table et se leva, agitant ses bras autour d'elle

-Je vous le fait gratuit ! Et vous feriez un beau couple alors n'hésitez plus ! Bonne soirée !

Et elle s'éloigna à grands pas. Lisbon prit son visage entre ses mains, sûrement encore toute rouge. Jane se mit à rire.

-Arrêtez de vous cacher, Lisbon ! Vous êtes folles amoureuse de moi, je le sais très bien, à quoi bon le nier ?

-Dans vos rêves, répondit la jeune femme, la voix étouffée par ses mains.

-Oh, oui, dans mes rêves, en effet… ajouta Jane, très amusé. Lisbon laissa tomber ses bras sur la table et enfoui son visage dedans. Lorsqu'elle se redressa quelques instants plus tard, Jane était assise à côté d'elle. Du coup, elle se recula mais il fut plus rapide et l'attrapa par la taille pour l'attirer à lui.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? questionna-t-elle, sa voix trahissant une certaine panique.

-J'expérimente.

-Oui bah, vous trouverez quelqu'un d'autre comme cobaye. Lâchez-moi !

Mais, contre toute attente, Jane s'approcha tout près d'elle et lui déposa un baiser dans le cou. Brusquement, Lisbon sentit des frissons se répandre dans tout son corps, et une chaleur l'envahir. Jane la lâcha finalement et retourna à sa place. Lisbon reprit son calme et pointa un doigt menaçant vers lui.

-Ne refaites jamais ça.

-Je sentais juste votre parfum, se défendit-il.

Elle but ensuite une autre grande gorgée, ce qui acheva son verre. Jane fit de même et appela le serveur qui leur apporta à nouveau deux whiskies, sous les protestations de Lisbon.

-Je parie que vous n'arriverez pas à le boire cul sec.

-Bien sûr que si.

-Allez-y alors.

-Non, je n'y toucherai pas.

-C'est ça, vous avez peur de ne pas y arriver.

-Mais non, je ne veux pas…

Jane se moquait d'elle ouvertement et pour lui claquer le bec, Lisbon empoigna le verre et but tout d'un seul coup. En le reposant, elle sentit sa tête tourner et regretta aussitôt. Jane sourit et leva les mains.

-D'accord, je n'ai rien dit.

-Vous pensez que vous êtes le seul qui sait tout faire, dit Lisbon, la voix déjà un peu perdue.

-C'est parce-que **je** sais tout faire.

Lisbon appela le serveur pour un nouveau verre mais Jane l'arrêta.

-On y va, Lisbon, la prochaine surprise vous attend. Lisbon sembla d'abord réticente, mais se leva finalement. C'est alors que Jane fut hélé par un groupe de… d'hommes ?

-Hé, beau blondinet, laisse ta copine et viens nous rejoindre ! dit un des hommes avec des allures féminine. Pour une fois, Jane fut déstabilisé.

-Heu… une autre fois ! lança-t-il en entraînant Lisbon dehors. Celle-ci éclata de rire, suivit par Jane. Il soutint Lisbon jusqu'à une barrière où elle s'appuya. Ils se calmèrent peu à peu lorsque Lisbon s'aperçut qu'ils étaient en fait sur le bord d'une rivière de New-York…


End file.
